Blue Exorcist Princess
by SaiyukiLover232
Summary: Rin Okumura is a fiery, fifteen year old who causes trouble. She didn't expect to discover that she's Satan's offspring, his first and only daughter. But she doesn't want to be a demon or Hell's Princess. She only has one goal.,. to defeat Satan! Rin goes into the world of Exorcists, where her demonic nature can get her killed. She's going to be the Blue Exorcist Princess (FemRin!)
1. Daughter of Satan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist!**

**After reading multiple "Rin is a girl" stories… I felt the urge to write one. So here it is!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis_

**~X~**

Rin Okumura cursed and skillfully maneuvered out of the way to dodge the incoming fist. She then stepped forward, moving in fast, and punched the pale-haired boy in the face. He went flying back, slamming into the ground and hitting his head off the chain-link fence behind him. His annoying friend's immediately flocked to the pale-haired boy's side to help, glaring up at Rin while also looking frightened.

"You're a demon or something!" The one on the right shouted, his voice trembling.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The other jackass on the left shouted. Together, they helped their pale-haired friend to his feet and began to take off as quickly as they could. "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

Rin glared furiously at their retreating figures. She used her sleeve to wipe away some of the blood at the side of her head from where she'd been slammed into the ground. _'Demon…' _Rin thought in annoyance. _'What the hell are they talking about? Those bastards are more demonic than me?'_

Rin looked down at the ground. It was covered in feathers and blood. _'Assholes…' _She thought furiously, clenching her fists… only to wince in pain.

She lifted her hands to look at them. Her hands were covered in scratches and her knuckles were split and bleeding. Her hands were shaking slightly from the dull throbbing pain of repeatedly hitting those jerk-faces.

"I did it again…" Rin murmured out loud, shaking her head and messing up her already messy, long, blue-blackish hair. Father Fujimoto and the others were going to be disappointed with her… _again_.

A remaining, and lucky to be alive, pigeon flew past Rin and into the air. Rin's intense, cobalt-blue eyes followed the bird, watching as it flew away into the sky.

'_What the hell am I doing…?'_

**~X~**

'_Oh my… this is torture…' _Rin sighed in annoyance, leaning against her hand as she listened to Father Fujimoto go on and on from the other side of the confessional booth.

"… confess your sins and say your prayers." Father Fujimoto spoke.

"I didn't do anything bad…" Rin grumbled in annoyance.

"Then what's with those wounds."

"I fell down the stairs. You know me… I'm _very _clumsy."

"Your back is dirty, too."

"Well… it was quite a fall."

"And why was your head bleeding?"

Rin bit her lip and added on to her already-massive lie. "You see… when I tripped down the stairs… I landed on top of this really, really hot guy and smashed my head off his nose and well –"

Suddenly, Father Fujimoto jumped out of his side of the confessional booth and reached into Rin's, pulling her out and locking his arm around her shoulders to hold her against his side. He grinded his knuckles down on the top of her head, giving her a serious noogie.

"Liar!" He shouted.

Rin struggled against him, trying to pull herself free from him. But Father Fujimoto only tightened his grip on her.

"You got into a fight again, didn't you?! Why do you always do these things?!"

"Let go, stupid old fart!" Rin complained, still attempting to get free.

Finally, Father Fujimoto released his grip on Rin and she fell to the ground. She watched as he crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"I got a call from your part-time job earlier." He informed Rin, still not looking at her. "They said that they don't need someone who doesn't come back after a delivery."

Rin huffed and looked to the side, blushing a little bit in embarrassment. "You're saying that as if someone _like me _could do a decent job to begin with."

"Don't act like a spoiled brat!"

Rin looked back to Father Fujimoto. He was looking over his shoulder at her and saying, "One day you'll leave this monastery and make your own living!" He pointed to himself. "It's my duty as your guardian to make you ready for that! _Or _are you planning on staying and living here for the _rest _of your life?"

Rin crossed her arms stubbornly. "Who'd want to do that?"

"Father!" Yukio said as he approached Father Fujimoto from behind, looking all perfect in his beige cardigan. "I'm finished with getting all ready for moving. Now I only actually have to move the stuff."

Father Fujimoto nodded his head. "Good job."

Yukio looked over to Rin. "Welcome back, sister." He greeted his older sister. "Did you get into another fight?"

"Shut up."

"Even though they're twins, they're totally _different_." One of the priests, Izumi, commented as he was washing the windows. Rin gaped and turned around to looking at him, her blush getting worse.

"The younger one, Yukio, is an athletic genius with amazing grades… and this spring, he _easily _got into the True Cross Academy High School division." Another priest, Kyodo, joined in.

"And the older sister only causes trouble." Izumi added, laughing a little. "Hey, Rin, if only you had just a fraction of your little brother's virtues."

Rin clenched her fists and finally snapped, "Shut the fuck up!"

The heater in the middle of church suddenly blew up, the cap from the top of it flying across the room to land in front of Father Fujimoto. He quickly picked it up and rushed over to the now-broken heater. "I really need to buy a new heater…" He said casually, as he kneeled down beside it to examine it.

"Reverend Fujimoto," Nagamoto said, walking up to the kneeling Fujimoto, "you have a guest."

Fujimoto rose to his feet, nodding his head. He looked over at Izumi and Kyodo. "Clean this up before the service!" He told them as he began walking away with Nagamoto.

Rin turned her head, watching Fujimoto walk away.

"And Yukio… treat your sister's wounds." Fujimoto added before he left with Nagamoto.

Yukio nodded his head and looked at his older sister. "Come, sister."

**~X~**

"It stings!" Rin complained, gritting her teeth and fidgeting around. She was sitting on top of the table and Yukio was seated in a chair in front of her, dabbing some sort of medicine on her knuckles. Her cheeks had bandages on them.

Against one of the walls, Rin noticed some boxes with Yukio's name on them. "So… you really are moving into the dorm." She said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Yeah, school starts next week." Yukio said without even looking up at his sister. "After fifteen years, it's time to leave this monastery."

Rin smiled sadly. "So… this is the last time you'll treat my wounds?"

"If I become a doctor, I'll help you anytime." Yukio informed her, cutting off a bandage he wrapped around Rin's fingers. "If you pay fees, that is."

"Your dream is to become a doc, right?" Rin grinned as she examined her bandaged fingers. "Keep up the good work! I'm sure you can do it!"

"Don't forget about the fees." Yukio reminded her, closing the medical kit. "You'll be all right without me around, right?"

Rin huffed. "You aren't going to scold me, too, are you?"

Yukio sighed. "I'm just worried, sister. And it's not just me." He informed her. "Father and the others are worried, too. You get into fights every day and you lose your jobs so quickly."

Rin bit her lip and looked away, refusing to cry. "I'm worried about it, too." She admitted softly. "I _should _be growing up. But…" Rin trailed off, her mind wondering to earlier this morning.

She'd just gotten so angry when she'd seen that pale-haired bastard, Shiratori or whatever his name was, shooting at the innocent pigeons. Her blood had just boiled and before she even knew it, she had run across the park to punch him in the face…

"It might be a test for you." Yukio said suddenly.

"From who?" Rin said grumpily. What the hell was her younger brother talking about?

Yukio looked up at Rin, smiling. "God,"

"You're more and more like the old man." Rin rolled her eyes.

"Ah, there she is."

Rin looked up to see Izumi and Maruta – another priest – standing in the doorway. They were both smiling at Rin and Maruta was holding up a flyer of some sort.

"Yes?" Rin said curiously.

"They're looking for part-timers in the Southern Cross Mall." Maruta informed Rin, moving the flyer closer to her so she could read it.

Rin leaned in, reading it over. "A part-time job…?"

Izumi nodded his head and said, "We called them, and they were like, 'come right away for the interview.'"

"Why did you call them without asking me?!" Rin exclaimed. She wasn't ready for a sudden interview!

"Just go on." Kyodo spoke up, looking at Rin. "And make sure you wear something nice. Like a dress or a skirt."

Rin blushed. "Why should I have to wear a… _dress _or _skirt _for a part-time job interview?"

"You just have to." Izumi said. He moved towards Rin and pulled her off the table. "Makes a good impression,"

"Here's a map and your CV. Just make sure to add your photo there." Maruta said, handing Rin both items and pointing out where to put her photo.

Yukio smiled as he watched this. "Sister…"

"I've no choice." She said while still blushing, running a hand through her still-messy hair.

Izumi began gently pushing Rin out of the room. "Go, go." He told her. "You need to get ready."

"Okay, okay." Rin said, leaving the room.

Yukio called after her, "Remember to brush your hair!"

"SHUT UP!"

**~X~**

Rin grumbled and muttered under her breath as she unsteadily walked down the hall. She was wearing a pretty, flowing blue dress and a cardigan with white tights and heels. _'I hate wearing heels!' _

As she walked down the hall, Rin attempted to weave the blue ribbons Fujimoto had given her for her thirteenth birthday into her hair. After a few unsuccessful tries, Rin admitted defeat and tied the blue ribbons around her wrist, scowling.

"Thank you for your help."

Rin stopped walking by an open window when she heard someone speaking. She looked up and outside the window to see Father Fujimoto standing by the outside gates with a woman and her child.

"You don't mind that. Don't worry about it." Fujimoto's voice drifted over to Rin's ears. Rin watched as her Father knelt down and placed his hand on the little girl's head. "You should be happy. You have your parents watching over you."

The little girl just stared at Fujimoto.

"If you have problems, ask your Mommy and Daddy for help. And if they can't help, then come asking us, the Exorcists." He told the little girl.

Rin exited the building as the woman once again bowed to Fujimoto. He waved at them while smiling as the mother and daughter walked away down the street.

"It must be hard… to be an Exorcist." Rin said, walking up behind Father Fujimoto. He turned to look at her. "You have to get rid of things that don't even exist."

"Demons do exist, in our hearts." Fujimoto crossed his arms.

"Lie." Rin said, shaking her head.

Fujimoto took notice of what Rin was wearing. "By the way, what's with the get-up?"

"Everyone insisted on me going to an interview, and they all said I had to get all dressed up and such." Rin explained, sounding embarrassed. And she was. She liked wearing sweat pants and such.

Fujimoto gestured to the ribbons tied around her wrist. "And the ribbons are for…?"

"I…" Rin mumbled the rest of her sentence.

"What was that?" Fujimoto said, leaning forward while grinning.

"I said… I couldn't properly tie them into my hair!" Rin shouted, blushing madly.

Fujimoto laughed and untied the ribbons from Rin's wrist. "Let me do it."

Rin turned around and waited patiently as Fujimoto tied the blue ribbons into Rin's hair easily.

"I can't believe you know how to do this… it is so weird…" She muttered.

"When you are raising a girl, you learn things… And you look so pretty, pretending to play grow up." Fujimoto told her.

Rin narrowed her eyes. "W-what!" She exclaimed. "I am not _pretending _to be a grown up. I _am_ one!"

"Grown-up? I can't see any grown-ups around?" Fujimoto pretended to look around. He then added, "You were so cute when you were little, going "Daddy, Daddy" all the time."

Rin blushed. "That was forever ago…" She said. "And right now, you're only embarrassing me!"

Fujimoto started laughing wildly.

"Hey!" Rin shouted.

Fujimoto placed his hand on Rin's hand and gently pushed her back. "If it's that embarrassing, then show me how much you've grown!"

"Don't look down on me." Rin huffed. She pointed her finger at Fujimoto. "I'll prove it to you! So open your eyes wide and look!"

Fujimoto simply said, "Rin… go to your interview."

"Shitty old man…" Rin mumbled as she walked away.

Fujimoto watched her go with a smile on his face.

**~X~**

"Rin Okumura, fifteen years old," Ms. Momoi said, examining Rin's CV. "You want to start working right after finishing middle school?" She then lowered it, looking at Rin.

Rin bit her lip. "I don't exactly like school…"

"You're very wrong if you think you can keep doing as you please in this world!" Ms. Momoi said sternly, waving Rin's paper around.

'_Where did that come…?' _Rin wondered.

Ms. Momoi stood up suddenly. "Put on that yellow apron and follow me!"

Rin quickly slipped on the yellow apron and followed Ms. Momoi out of the room. They headed towards a huge stack of boxes and stopped in front of it. Ms. Momoi placed her hands on her hips and faced Rin, grinning evilly at her.

"Line these up at the front of the store!" Ms. Momoi ordered.

"All of it?" Rin said, sweat dropping. There were so many boxes!

"Can't you do it?" There was an evil glint in Ms. Momoi's eyes.

"I can…"

Ms. Momoi nodded her head and walked away. The other workers looked on at Rin with pity. None of them thought she'd be able to even lift a single box…

"I've got this…" Rin said with determination. She'd always be abnormally strong for a girl, so she was sure she'd be able to do this. Rin headed over to the boxes and was able to easily lift up three or four at the same time. The other workers watched her with shocked expressions on their faces.

Rin quickly began transporting the multiple boxes from the back to the front. She worked efficiently and without waste.

Ms. Momoi turned around to see Rin running back and forth to get more boxes. She turned, rushed through the store to the front and came to a stop. She looked in surprise to see the stack of boxes at the front.

Rin rounded the corner happily. She was holding the last box. "Boss, this is the last one!"

However, Rin tripped and the box went flying through the air. The whole thing landed on top of Ms. Momoi, covering her with white powder.

And from there… the day only proceeded to get worse…

**~X~**

Rin sighed sadly and sat down, leaning against a wall. She'd dumped powder on Ms. Momoi… she'd broken the tap and water had splashed all over Ms. Momoi… and she'd crashed several carts into Ms. Momoi as well.

"I'm not fit for work after all…" Rin muttered tiredly.

"What's wrong, new girl?" One of the workers said, looking at Rin. She was standing at a little set-up table, cooking some noodles. "Cheer up!" The woman offered Rin some samples. "Here, have some!"

Rin got to her feet and reached for the sample. She took a bite and made a horrible face, gagging in disgust. "Jeez! This stuff is horrible!"

"I know… The boss bought a lot of it because it was cheap, but it is not selling."

"Can I try cooking it?" Rin asked.

"Sure," The woman said, moving out of the way.

Rin took over. Cooking… now this was something she knew how to do. She started cooking up a new batch of soba noodles, mixing in easy sauces and spices she'd knew would make the noodles taste far better.

"Come try it out!" Rin announced excitedly, once she'd gotten a crowd coming. "It's our new product… fired soba! Would you like some?"

"It's delicious!" A girl exclaimed happily.

"It smells delicious." Someone else shouted.

The crowd surrounding the table began to get excited as they all tried the fired soba noodles.

"The secret of the flavor is this sauce." Rin's co-worker said, holding up the sauce-bottle which Rin had used to spice up the noodles. "And for a final touch, some dried fish for topping!"

"I want some!"

"Me too! Me too!"

Ms. Momoi approached the table, stopping in front of Rin. Right away, Rin gulped, fearing that she'd messed up again. However, Ms. Momoi didn't say anything. Instead, she reached down and picked up a sample, trying the fried soba noodles for herself. Her eyes widened. "The staff meetings are at eight o'clock every morning." Ms. Momoi informed Rin before walking away, "Don't be late!"

"Huh?" Rin was shocked.

Rin's co-worker hit her on the back, saying, "You got the job! That's great, new girl!"

Rin's eyes lit up with happiness. She'd gotten the job… she'd actually gotten the job! "Yes!"

**~X~**

Ms. Momoi had let Rin go as the sky was darkening because the store wasn't busy. As Rin exited the store, she was grinning happily. Across from the store, she spotted a payphone and made her way over to it, whistling happily as she went.

Rin stepped into the payphone and inserted some money. She then dialed the number of the monastery, hoping that either Yukio or Fujimoto would pick up the phone. She couldn't wait to tell them!

Yukio picked up the phone on the second ring. "_Hello? This is Yukio Okumura speaking_."

"Hey, Yuki!" Rin exclaimed happily, using her old nickname for Yukio. She hadn't used it since she was little. "Guess what? I got the job!"

"_What! You got the job! That's great news, sister!_"

"Yeah, yeah. It is, isn't it?!"

"_Again, sister, that's really great._"

"Thank you!"

"_I am so happy for you! I got some good news before leaving_."

"Don't start crying now, Yuki."

"_No tears here. I'm not crying_."

Rin snorted, not believing it. She then heard the phone being taken from Yukio's hand.

"_Come home already. Today we're having Yukio's farewell party, so we're making sukiyaki_." Fujimoto told her.

"Ah, really! Sukiyaki is my favourite! I'll be there as quick as I can!" Rin said happily, and then she said goodbye and hung up the phone. She exited the phone booth, smiling like a fool.

"Stop! Give it back, please!"

Rin stopped and turned. She saw the little girl from the monastery with the short brown hair running through the parking lot of the store, chasing her pink scarf.

Quickly, Rin moved smoothly across the parking lot, catching the pink scarf in her hands. She leaned forward to give the scarf to the little girl, saying, "This is yours, right?"

The wind started blowing and Rin looked down, her eyes widening in shock. Something had appeared at the end of the scarf… it was a strange, monkey-looking thing.

And there was no way Rin was imagining it because the little girl could see it as well.

The monkey-thing yanked the scarf from Rin's hand and started running. Rin turned on her heel to chase after it. "Hey, wait!" She shouted, following the monkey. Rin tripped in her high heels, stumbling into a bin and knocking it over. Cursing in frustration, she kicked her heels off and scrambled to her feet, running into the store to follow the stupid monkey.

Rin chased it down the aisles of the store. No one else seemed to notice it! The monkey rounded a corner and so did Rin, accidently running into someone. "Excuse me! Sorry!"

'_What is that thing?' _Rin thought as she ran after it. _'It looks like a monkey… but I'm not sure…'_

Rin turned a corner again into another aisle, knocking some things off the shelves. She looked up to see the little girl from outside standing at the end of the aisle in front of a stack of can-filled boxes.

The little monkey-thing jumped on top of the boxes, moving around wildly and causing the pile of boxes to sway dangerously. All the boxes fell, the cans going everywhere – it was all going to land right on the little girl.

"Oh, shit! Watch out!" Rin shouted. She dived forward and grabbed the little girl, rolling to make sure the little girl was underneath her and protected from all the cans.

People all around watched in horror. The little girl's mother pushed through the crowd and dropped to the ground next to her daughter, shouting, "Yui!"

Rin watched as the mother pulled the little girl – Yui – onto her lap. Her head was bleeding, but not as bad as Rin's. "Are you okay, Yui?! Yui?!"

**~X~**

Rin was swinging lightly back and forth, looking at the ground. _'How can I face them…?"_

"You were here after all."

Rin dug the heels of her feet into the ground to stop swinging. Her high-heeled shoes were on the ground beside her.

"All the sukiyaki will be gone." Yukio told her. "Come on. Let's go home."

"Even…." Rin was whispering, "… if I went home, how could I look everyone in the eye?"

"What's wrong?"

Rin lowered her head even more. "I got fired." She said it bluntly. "'_We don't need a berserk like that in the store_.'"

"What happened?" Yukio asked, taking a step closer. His eyes widened a bit. "Why do you have blood on you, Rin?"

"I don't know what happened." Rin said, tightening her grip on the swing, completely ignoring Yukio's question about the blood. All she could remember was that stupid monkey-looking thing.

Yukio narrowed his eyes. "Don't say stuff like that! Everyone was so happy that you had a job!" He was beginning to shout. "Why are you so careless?! Explain it so we'll – so I will – understand!"

Rin finally looked up at Yukio, her anger taking over. "How can I explain something that I don't even understand myself?!"

"Sister?"

"Sorry…" Rin looked down at the ground again.

"Anyways, let's go home." Yukio told her. "Father is waiting."

Rin nodded her head, rising from the swing. She picked up her shoes and began following Yukio home. They walked in silence and didn't even look at one another, something which Rin was grateful for. She was just so ashamed of herself. She couldn't do anything right…

When they reached the monastery, entering the grounds, they saw Fujimoto standing out front with a man.

"Ah, you're back." He greeted them.

"Rin Okumura." The man said.

"Yes. That's me. Who's asking?" Rin said.

"I'm Yui's father." He turned to face Rin, revealing Yui who was clutching onto him. "Thank you for saving her."

Rin stopped in front of the man, looking at Yui. "How is she? Her wounds?"

"Thanks to you, just a few scratches,"

"That's good." Rin sighed in relief. At least she did one good thing today.

Yui's father looked down at his daughter. "She is always a careless child." He said. "She has a lot of accidents, falling down the stairs and tripping."

"That's not it!" Rin said, shaking her head. "She's not careless! She's being bullied. Getting her hair pulled and her stuff taken…"

Fujimoto looked at Rin. "Did you see it?"

Before Rin could answer, Yui's dad moved closer to her. "What was this person like?" He demanded to know.

"I've never seen anything like _it _before…" Rin began, not really knowing what to say or how to explain. She made hand gestures, as she attempted to explain. "Small, with a face like a monkey…"

"What?!" Yui's father looked angry. He began walking away, tugging Yui along with him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm calling the school!" Yui's father said angrily. "I'll get them to punish the ones who bully Yui! Or else…"

Yui stopped, tugging on her father's arm. "That's not it!" She exclaimed. "It's not a human who bullies me! It's evil ghosts!"

Rin's eyes widened. Ghosts…

"In the night, they come to my room and torture me…" Yui whispered sadly. "Lately, even outside of my bedroom…"

"Yui's always had a lively and vivid imagination. Though, lately, she can't seem to separate reality from her imagination." Yui's father said.

Rin shook her head. "It is not imagination!"

"Huh?" Yui's father looked at Rin.

"Rin." Fujimoto said quietly, trying to stop her before she continued.

"Why can't you believe her?" Rin continued, ignoring Father Fujimoto. "If her parents don't believe her, who could she depend on?! Do it better –"

Fujimoto smacked Rin in the back of the head, effectively shutting her up. He then walked past her, straight to Yui. Fujimoto kneeled down in front of Yui, pulling something out of his pocket and handing it to her. "It's a four-leaf clover charm. It should protect you." He explained.

Yui took it from Father Fujimoto. "Thank you."

Fujimoto looked up at her father. "Don't blame her, please." He said. "She depends on you, her parents, the most.

"Let's go home, Yui." He told his daughter, though softly. Together, the father and daughter left, holding hands.

"What's with that? Did he _actually _accept that?" Rin said, rubbing her head.

"You're a thousand years too early to scold others!" Fujimoto said, turning around to look at Rin. "Also, Rin, you're forbidden to go out for a while!"

Rin gaped at Fujimoto. "Huh? Why?"

Fujimoto pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket, walking over to Rin and showing her it. "The boss from that shop came by earlier with this." He said. "It's a demand for repayment for all the shop equipment you destroyed!"

"What's with this?!" Rin exclaimed, reading it over. She hadn't really destroyed that much… had she?

"Rin! No sukiyaki for you tonight!"

"_What_! _No_!"

But she was ignored. Sadly, she followed Fujimoto and Yukio inside, pouting the whole way…

**~X~**

The next morning, the sun was shining brightly through Rin's bedroom window and the birds were chirping happily. Rin sat up tiredly, rubbing her shoulder and yawning. She noticed something on the desk and got to her feet, heading over to it. It was a letter from Yukio.

_Rin,_

_My stuff I sent yesterday will be arriving in the morning, so I have to leave early. _

_Take care._

_P.S.: Don't make Father worry any more._

_Yukio_

"Heartless." Rin muttered, running a hand through her messy hair. She headed over to the window, opening the curtains to let in the morning sun… or well, afternoon sun. "At least say goodbye…"

Rin's eyes widened in utter shock as she looked out the window, gasping, "What the -?!"

There were millions of small black-rounded creatures flying through the skies. Moving quickly, Rin pulled on a pair of black pants, a simple t-shirt, and a blue hoodie. She then grabbed her shoes and headed outside.

"What are these things? Are they Bugs?" Rin said, heading over to the gate entrance of the monastery. She watched as people walked back and forth, not even taking notice of the bugs.

'_How come no one else can see them?'_

"Hey, Okumura-chan!"

Rin looked over to see the pale-haired boy – Reiji Shiratori – from yesterday. Standing behind him was his idiotic gang.

"Are you free for now?" He questioned arrogantly, if that was even possible.

Rin moved to walk, but stopped, Fujimoto's words ringing throughout her mind…

"_You're forbidden to go out for a while!_"

"Are you scared, Okumura-chan?" One of Shiratori's lackeys taunted.

"Do you want to hide under your mommy's skirt?" Another one said, grinning.

They all laughed.

'_That's it!' _Rin thought angrily, taking a step over to them to follow them.

**~X~**

They were standing in a disgusting area. It was sort of underneath a ramp bridge for cars and it was all dirty and fenced off.

"Sorry about yesterday." Shiratori was saying. He was looking insane. "We were just playing with the pigeons, but my hand acted on its own…"

Rin was staring at him. _'What is wrong with him?'_

"How much should we pay?"

Rin recoiled. "Huh?"

"You know, my parents are kinda famous and I'll probably get into True Cross Academy." Shiratori bragged. He raised a hand, looking casual. "It'd be a bother if rumors started to spread."

"You're going to the _same _school as Yukio." Rin didn't believe it. "_That _must be a bother…"

"Yep. So hold your mouth. We'll pay up." He leaned forward tauntingly. "So we'll both keep silent, okay?"

"Huh? That was all you wanted." Rin said. She turned away. "I don't need – or want – your money. _And _I won't say a word." She began walking away. "Now, sorry… I've got better things to do."

"Are you trying to play cool?" Shiratori was laughing. "Seriously, get honest with yourself! You're so poor you couldn't even get into a proper school." He pulled out some money. "Take it. Your brother Yukio worked his ass off and got in the school with a scholarship, right?" He was now waving the money back and forth. "So he borrows! So pitiful! He can't even pay his fee –"

Rin lost it. She rushed forward, punching Shiratori in the face. "You can badmouth me as much as you want, but don't you dare say a word about _my _brother!"

"That hurt…" Shiratori growled. He was kneeling, holding a hand to the cheek Rin had just punched. "You went too far!" He roared the last part, looking angrily at Rin with a mouthful of sharp canine teeth.

The little black things surrounding him began to go wild. His nails started sharpening dangerously, growing longer and longer. Horns were growing out of the top of his head and a tail formed suddenly, moving back and forth furiously.

'_Huh? He's not human?' _Rin thought, her eyes wide.

His gang-member friends grabbed Rin from behind, forcing her to the ground. They were all using their body strength to keep her down so she couldn't move.

"Really smooth there, dumbasses!" Rin shouted. She was struggling to get out even though she knew it was pointless. She may know martial arts, but even she couldn't get out of this one. "You can't just attack a girl while she's not looking, ya shits!"

They all just laughed.

Rin looked to Shiratori, who was growling.

'_Why can't they see…?'_

"Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, huh…" Shiratori said. He was on his feet, reaching for a metal pole which had been sitting in a metal can with a fire going on inside. He walked towards Rin with the pole. One end of it was blazing red with heat. "I'll let you enjoy my pain a few times more!"

"It's enough, Shiratori. If you go any further…." One of guys said nervously.

"Shut up!" He roared angrily, kicking the guy in the face, sending him crashing into the ground. Shiratori then reached down and grabbed a fistful of Rin's hair. He lifted her head up, getting the burning hot pole ready. "Where should I burn you? Your nose? Your mouth? Or your eyes?"

'_He's really…' _Rin thought in horror. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't because of the grip Shiratori held on her hair.

"Human barbecue!" Shiratori shouted crazily, laughing and sticking out a long, creepy tongue.

"Stop!" Rin shouted, struggling again. "_STOP!_"

Suddenly, a fire-like feeling went off in the pit of Rin's stomach. Her body seemed to get really hot and white-hot anger filled every part of Rin's mind. She watched with wide eyes as sudden blue-flames erupted from her and surrounded her. The gang members holding her down pulled away from her in horror, screaming in panic, trying to get away from Rin and her blue flames. Rin was shocked. She looked at her hands, wondering why the blue flames weren't burning her, and why they were swirling around her… filling her with a feeling of power.

'_I'm covered in them… these blue flames…' _Rin crawled to her knees, looking at her arms and legs. _'But it is not harming me…'_

"Shit!"

"Run!"

The gang members scrambled to their feet. They all took off, leaving only Rin and Shiratori behind.

"Heh… those blue flames are the proof of Satan's offspring."

Rin looked up from the blue flames to see Shiratori walking towards her. "I wasn't mistaken after all." He was saying, confusing Rin. He kneeled down in front of Rin, looking her in the eyes. "My name is Astaroth. Shall we go, Young Mistress?" He stretched a hand out towards Rin, "Lord Satan waits for you."

"S-Satan?" Rin stuttered.

"_Evil is in their hearts, Oh Lord_," A familiar voice said.

Rin looked over to see Father Fujimoto walking over to them, still speaking, "_Give them according to their works, and according to the wickedness of their endeavors, give them after the work of their hands, render onto them to their reward. Thou shalt destroy them and shall not build them up._"

"You… you're an Exorcist?!" Shiratori – no, Astaroth – growled at Fujimoto.

Fujimoto grinned. "_Blessed be the Lord_."

"Father…" Rin muttered.

"I shall seal that mouth of yours, so that you can't spout your curses!" Astaroth jumped to his feet, charging at Fujimoto.

Fujimoto stood there calmly. "You have heard my curse."

Astaroth took a strike at Fujimoto, but he calmly dodged it, saying, "_The Lord is my helper_," he grabbed Astaroth's wrist, flipping him to the ground, "_and my protector. Thou shalt perish!_" He pointed to fingers at Astaroth, watching as tons of black smoke began shooting out of his mouth while he screamed.

Once the black smoke finished leaving his mouth, he fell to the ground, knocked out. The horns were gone from his head and his sharp claws retreated, becoming normal.

"Are you okay?" Fujimoto asked Rin, looking at her.

"I-I….." Rin couldn't form any words. She was gasping in panic, clawing at her arms, trying to get rid of the blue flames.

Fujimoto took a step towards Rin but stopped when she flinched, scrambling back in panic. "_Rin_…" He said, his voice calm and collected but also serious. "You _must _calm down. Panicking will not do you any good."

Rin nodded her head, locked her hands together, and closed her eyes. She bean breathing in and out slowly, counting to ten in her head. After she felt calm enough, Rin reopened her eyes, looking directly at Fujimoto.

"I-is… w-what about h-him? Is he…. Okay?" Rin asked, gesturing to Shiratori. Yes, the guy may've just tried to kill her, but Rin wasn't heartless.

"The demon has left him. He should wake up later." Fujimoto said carefully, eyeing Rin as though he was worried she'd have a full-blown panic attack.

"Demon?"

"You can see them now too, right?" Fujimoto said, blowing one of the black bug-like things away from him.

"This is…" Rin started, brushing them away from her and pulling one out of her hair. They were a little annoying.

"The Coal Tar hangs onto dust, and gathers around dark places and evil humans." Fujimoto explained for Rin. "This world consists of two dimensions that face each other like mirrors. One is our material world, Assiah. The other is the nothingness of demons, Gehenna." He was looking directly at Rin, his expression serious. "These two worlds are separate and they're not supposed to interact at all. But they – the demons – possess the material of this world and interact with it. Now stand, Rin. This incident has revealed the truth about you."

Rin didn't move – she couldn't make herself move. She just continued to stare at Fujimoto, listening to him.

"There will be those who'll come to hunt you down. You must hide before that."

"Wait a sec, I don't get it!" Rin shouted, digging her nails into her palm. "Demons? What are they? _What am I_?"

"You are not human." Fujimoto told her the truth, bluntly.

Rin's eyes widened even more.

"You are the child of a demon, born of a human." Fujimoto continued.

Rin was gasping, nearly on the verge of hysteria again. She looked around, seeing many things coming out of the corners and darkness… creepy things, that is. They were all taking form, looking dangerous and giving off dangerous vibes.

"And not just any old demon, either." Fujimoto reached forward, grabbing Rin's arm and pulling her to her feet, steadying her. "The demon among demons, the evil god, Satan's child…"

All Rin could do was look at Fujimoto in horror.

'_T-this… N-no way…!'_

**~X~**

**Soooooo…. That is the first chapter! Hope you all liked it! I cut out all the little cut scenes where it went to somewhere without Rin!**

**Sorry for any stupid grammar mistakes. Please review!**


	2. I'll Become An Exorcist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist!**

**Yeah! Here is the second chapter! Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis_

**~X~**

Rin was gasping as she ran along behind Father Fujimoto. She could hear him saying these chants – or whatever they were – as they ran along. They caused the demons that were trying to attack them to die… or at least that is what it looked like to Rin.

'_We are going to run right into that one!' _Rin thought. She watched as a disgusting, black demon took form in front of them. It had horrendous green eyes.

"_The path of the righteous shall not be revealed to the unfaithful_. _I lower the Ladder of Jacob with the aid of the Lord's Hand_." Fujimoto said with a controlled, powerful voice. He pointed his two fingers at the demon in front of him and it was killed – or was it exorcised?

But more and more of them continued to appear.

Fujimoto turned and jumped over the metal railing, pulling Rin along with him. They ran across some sort of roof.

"Come on, Rin!" Fujimoto shouted urgently, jumping across the building onto another roof.

"W-wait!" Rin shouted. She wanted to stop and catch her breath, but she knew there was no time for that.

Quickly, Rin made the leap to the other roof and landed just on the edge, losing her balance. She waved her arms around frantically as she felt herself falling back. _No_!

Fujimoto turned around, grabbing Rin's hand and pulling her up and onto safety. Rin landed on her hands and knees, gasping and struggling to breathe. She looked up… only to have her eyes widen in disgust and horror.

There was a pack of rotting canines in front of Rin and Father Fujimoto. Their flesh and fur was hanging off their bones, falling to the ground when they growled. And there was a terrible odor emitting from them. The sight of them nearly made Rin loose her stomach.

"A-are these stray d-dogs…?" Rin managed to get out, covering her nose with her sleeve. "They stink!"

"They are Ghouls. Demons that possess dead bodies," Fujimoto explained.

Plugging her nose, Rin looked back and up at Fujimoto. "Ghouls?"

"We're lucky that we're in Japan, otherwise human-form Ghouls would've showed up, too."

Rin gestured wildly to the large pack of rotting canines. "Are you calling this _lucky_?"

Fujimoto reached into one of his back pockets and pulled out what looked like a bomb.

"Wha… A bomb?!" Rin gaped at him. An explosion would be noticed, what was he thinking?!

"Don't worry." Fujimoto said calmly, pulling the pin on the bomb and throwing it into the middle of the pack of rotting canines.

Rin was pulled to her feet by Father Fujimoto as she watched the bomb go off. It released something, and when it cleared up, all the rotting canines were knocked out… _or _dead.

Fujimoto pulled Rin across the roof towards the door.

"It was just holy water." He explained to her as he opened up the door, pushed Rin inside, then went in himself and closed the door. He then leaned against the door tiredly.

Rin was about to ask if he was okay, but Fujimoto suddenly said, "Heh, I'm getting a bit too old to protect the kids…"

Immediately, Rin retorted, "Stop calling me a kid!"

"Well," Fujimoto said, ignoring what Rin said. He walked towards the staircase, "let's go home while we still can."

"W-what? You mean this isn't over?" Rin said, moving to follow Fujimoto.

"I told you…" Fujimoto looked back at her. "They'll be coming for you. The sun is setting soon… and that's when the demons get active…"

**~X~**

'_We're there! Finally!' _Rin thought in relief as she and Fujimoto reached the monastery gates. As the sky had darkened, all the evil presences which Rin had felt got gradually worse and worse. It all made her skin tingle.

Standing out front the monastery gates were Kyodo and Nagamoto.

"Welcome back!" Kyodo greeted Rin and Fujimoto, relief mixed into his tone.

"How are the preparations?" Fujimoto asked, entering the gates of the monastery. The others all followed, though Kyodo made sure to close the monastery gates and lock them up.

"We got rid of all the Coal Tar." Nagamoto informed Fujimoto, keeping up with his quick pace. "We've drawn threefold barriers around the monastery."

Rin walked behind them, watching and listening, not understanding what was being said.

"Double it." Fujimoto ordered, walking up the steps to the entrance doors. "We can't hold out until morning. We're being chased by Astaroth's minions." They entered the monastery, walking down the aisles between the benches. "Pour triple-C strong holy water into the sewers! Don't let a single one get in."

"Understood!"

They passed Maruta and Izumi holding cases. Rin looked back at them briefly, but then moved to hurry after Fujimoto. However, she stopped. She could hear monstrous cries from outside and the sound of the _things _slamming into something.

"Rin!" Fujimoto called her name.

She turned around to see him moving the altar-looking thing in the front, revealing a set of staircases.

"Follow me!"

'_W-where did that come from?' _Rin wondered as she followed Fujimoto.

At the bottom of the staircase was a very small room with an old-fashioned, shelving unit. Fujimoto used a key to unlock one of the drawers and he pulled it open. Over Fujimoto's shoulder, Rin saw a blue-sheathed sword lying on top of a long, slim red bag.

"This is the Demon-Slaying Blade, called the Kurikara." Fujimoto told Rin. He carefully picked up the sword with one hand. "It's a legendary sword passed down since ancient times." He looked down at the blade, the light from the candles reflecting off his glasses. "Your demonic powers are in this sword, sealed by its scabbard."

Fujimoto then held the sword out towards Rin.

"M-my powers?"

"This sword is more important than your own life." Fujimoto said, placing the sword in Rin's hands. "Never ever hand it over to anyone else. _Do not _let go of it even while sleeping. Also… you must _never _draw it. If you draw it, your demonic powers will awaken and you will never be human again."

"Wait… if I'm a demon, what about Yukio? Is he…?"

Fujimoto interrupted Rin. "You are fraternal twins. In the womb, Yukio's body was too weak so the power rejected him. You are the only one who inherited the demonic powers."

Rin bit her lip. _'So… I'm a freak…'_

"Everyone… knew about this?" Rin whispered. "That I'm not human? That's I'm just the offspring of a demon?!" She shouted the last part angrily.

Fujimoto was just looking at Rin, remaining silent.

"Why did you keep such an important thing a secret all this time?!" Rin shouted, shaking her head wildly.

"I could only raise you if you were human." Fujimoto replied calmly. "You were allowed to live on that condition, despite the demon blood running through your veins."

"C-condition?"

"I raised you _as _a human and that's why we told you _nothing_." Fujimoto told her. "Nothing about the secrets of your birth…."

Suddenly, there was a huge crash which shook the building.

Rin nearly lost her balance and clutched at the sword in her hands.

"Come!" Fujimoto said, running up the staircase. Rin quickly gained her balance and followed him.

Rin gasped. A huge truck had been crashed into the wall of the monastery, and a pack of rotting canines was filling the room with Coal Tars swirling wildly around them. On the ground and walls, disgusting mushrooms and other things were rising. Terrible odors and smells were filling the room quickly, making Rin gag.

"I have come for you, Young Mistress." Among all the demons was Shiratori, once again possessed by Astaroth. He had the horns, tail, sharp teeth, rolling tongue, claws, crazy look, and terrible smell again. "Let us head back to Gehenna… _together_."

Somehow, his arm stretched out, coming straight towards Rin. It grabbed her by the shin, pulling her down to the ground. "Hey!"

Nagamoto ran forward with the jug he was holding, splashing holy water on Astaroth's face. Astaroth recoiled in pain, smoke rising from his face as he screamed. His grip on Rin also disappeared.

As Rin watched in shock, Fujimoto easily picked her up, carrying her down the staircase to the small room. "The demons' attacks will weaken when dawn comes." Fujimoto told her, setting her down. "Get out of here and hide somewhere so the demons can't find you."

"Hide? Where?"

Fujimoto reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He placed it in Rin's hand, curling her fingers around it. "Take my phone. There's only one number in there. It belongs to my good friend. Call him as soon as you leave the monastery. I'm sure he will protect you…"

"Hey, wai –" Rin began.

Fujimoto pushed her, causing her to lose her balance and fall on her butt. With her down, Fujimoto rushed back up the staircase and sealed the room shut.

Rin struggled to her feet. "_No_!" She shouted, running up the staircase and throwing herself against the now-locked and closed entrance. "We're not done talking!"

**~X~**

On the other side, Fujimoto locked the door, saying a chant, "_The path of the righteous shall not be revealed to the unfaithful_. _The mist of the uncertainty shall conceal the Gates of Heaven_."

Fujimoto formed the sign of the cross over the key, and it turned itself, locking and sealing Rin in the hidden room. Fujimoto then grabbed the key and turned around, facing the demons and shouting to the priests, "Protect Rin!"

Kyodo unwrapped the bandage around his hand, revealing a mark on the back of his hand. It was a large circle with a triangle inside it, and inside the triangle was another circle. "_God dwells in my fist_!"

Kyodo formed a fist and charged forward at an incoming rotting canine. "_Demons dwell in my heart_!" He roared, punching the canine right in the head, vanishing it.

Nagamoto quickly formed and created a Magic Circle and used his teeth to draw his own blood. "_Heed my call, Guardian of Fertility, Moorkin_." He said, spilling his blood on the Circle. There was a huge puff of smoke and when it cleared, Nagamoto's familiar was there.

Moorkin was a scarecrow-like Demon, with a green cloth that covered most of its "body" and a witch-like hat. Its body was mostly made up of sticks and poles, its main shaft being a pitchfork.

It jumped into the air, landing on these mushroom-looking demons, impaling them with the end of the pitchfork.

Moorkin roared and launched itself at another demon, taking a bite out of it and killing it.

"Damn Exorcists…!" Astaroth roared angrily.

Fujimoto pulled out a shotgun from where he'd hidden it safely and filled it. He wasn't going to let any of them get to Rin…!

**~X~**

"Let me out, damn geezer! Let me out!" Rin shouted, pounding on the locked entrance. She wanted – no, she needed – to get out. She continued to pound and hit, but suddenly she just… _stopped_.

Everything that had happened in the past few hours began to come crashing down on Rin. It was burying her… suffocating her.

'_I'm… a demon…'_

Memories of her and Yukio with Father Fujimoto began to flash through her mind. After all the times they'd shared together… all the happy and fun memories they created together… as a family… Had it all been a lie? _'Dammit!'_

"_Why do they keep a wild child like her… she's like a demon's child_."

The voices of the people who had criticized and taunted her when she was younger, accusing her of being a demon filled her mind.

"_I'm not a demon!"_

Rin would sit there, getting angry and crying, shouting to them all how she wasn't a demon. But they all hadn't been wrong… She _was _a demon's child… and a demon herself.

'_I'm really…'_

Rin wanted to cry. She truly did…

**~X~**

Fujimoto was shooting rotting canine after rotting canine. He then turned his gun on Astaroth, aiming and shooting for him. Astaroth dodged the bullets, running around while shouting, "What are you aiming at?!"

Astaroth turned in time to see Moorkin looming over him for an attack. With a quick slice, Astaroth destroyed Moorkin, sending his parts flying across the room.

"Moorkin!" Nagamoto shouted.

'_I've got this!' _Kyodo thought with determination, moving in on Astaroth. He was punching, trying to hit the demon. However, Astaroth kept easily dodging Kyodo's attacks. _'He's fast!'_

Astaroth pulled out a mini-mushroom and it released a brown murky smoke which covered Kyodo. Kyodo fell back in pain while screaming, his arm being covered in the same mushroom-things, poisoning him.

"Kyodo-san!" Izumi shouted, dropping to his side, pulling the mushrooms off while chanting, "_The Lord gives and the Lord takes away. He shall bestow you life and happiness! Praised be the name of the Lord_!"

The mushrooms released the black smoke and they all disappeared. Kyodo was left groaning in pain on the ground.

However, all the mushrooms around the room continued to grow, giving off strange gasses.

"Rot away, you pieces of shit!" Astaroth shouted, laughing maniacally.

Maruta stepped up, opening his mouth and blowing out flames to burn down the demonic mushrooms growing rapidly around the room.

Astaroth growled. "A human getting cocky?!" He shouted, launching forward for an attack. He jumped up, roundhouse kicking Maruta in the face and sending him flying, crashing through the pews.

Maruta crashed in Nagamoto and they slammed into a wall, gasping in pain.

Fujimoto looked at them, shouting, "Maruta!"

"You won't get away!" Astaroth shouted, drawing Fujimoto's attention back to him. Astaroth was growing, revealing his true and major form. His skin turned a dark red colour, his claws and horns grew much bigger, his eyes turned completely red, and his teeth were battered and destroyed. He was roaring.

"He's huge…" Izumi said in shock.

"I'll tear every single one of you apart!" Astaroth snarled. His voice was ringing with his demonic nature.

Suddenly, the sharp broken end of the pitchfork came hurling through the air. It hit Astaroth right in the shoulder, taking him by surprised and knocking him to the ground with a large crash.

Fujimoto turned to see Rin standing there, panting tiredly.

"I _said _we're not _done _talking yet, you damn geezer!" Rin shouted.

"Young Mistress… what are you…" Astaroth started to speak.

Fujimoto pinned Astaroth down with his foot, pointing his shotgun right at him. "_O Lord, bind a millstone around its neck so that it shall never rise from the depths of the Leviathan_!" He chanted, holding his Exorcist pin-turned necklace.

"St- Stop…!" Astaroth shouted.

"_Chain it in darkness eternal, where it will not hear nor see_!"

Astaroth began spitting out black smoke and convulsing on the ground, trying to escape… but it was no use. As Astaroth was forced to leave, his form disappeared and Shiratori's original appearance returned. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Nagamoto, get the car ready!" Fujimoto ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Nagamoto nodded his head, unsteadily rising to his feet.

"Izumi and Kyodo, you two will put the Seal of Tetramorph on this boy." Fujimoto looked down at the knocked-out Shiratori. "And do not forget the purification ritual."

"Yes, sir!" They said, moving towards Shiratori.

Rin shook her head. "Wait! We should treat their wounds first!"

Fujimoto looked at Rin and told her, "Our first and foremost priority now is to hide you. Realize that you're the target of the demons!"

Rin clenched her fists. "I see…" She said, feeling her anger boil up. "So if I leave, it'll all be over?"

"Rin!"

"Then I'll leave!" Rin said, heading over to the nearest doorway. "_That _should make you feel better!"

"Rin!" Fujimoto shouted again. This time he rushed over to her, grabbing her shoulder and stopping her.

"Let me go!" Rin shouted, pulling away from Fujimoto and slapping his hand away. She glared at him. "You'd throw me away anyway! I've been a problem child all my life… We're not even really related! Just strangers…"

"Rin!" Fujimoto tried to speak.

But Rin wouldn't let him speak. "Just be honest! That you got tired of pretending we're family!" She could feel tears welding up in her eyes, but she tried to blink them away. "Or can't a clergyman talk like that? Maybe you want to play a good father in the end?!" Rin scoffed. "Don't screw with me! You're _not _my father or anything! _Do not ever call yourself my father again_!"

Fujimoto slapped Rin.

The sound of skin-against-skin rang throughout the destroyed room and the other priests looked up.

"It's almost daybreak. Hurry and pack up." Fujimoto spoke. He was so calm and quiet that Rin actually wished he would be angry… that he would yell at her.

Rin stood there for a few minutes before she finally agreed, "Fine…"

Slowly, she turned and began to walk away.

Fujimoto looked down at his hand. It was red from slapping Rin so hard on the cheek…

Suddenly, Fujimoto's eyes widened and pain shot through him. He grunted in pain, falling to his knees and clutching his chest. "Oh no…"

"Reverend Fujimoto!" Izumi shouted, getting to his feet.

"Don't come closer!" Fujimoto ordered without looking at him.

Izumi stopped running a few feet away from Fujimoto.

"Get… away… from me!" Fujimoto struggled to say. He was shaking now.

All the light bulbs around the destroyed room started shattering, bathing everything in darkness. The only light came from the moonlight, shining in through the fallen wall on one side of the room and the windows. But even then, the room was still pretty dark.

All the priests were looking at Fujimoto with worry, and Rin looked around in surprise.

"What is going on…?" She said. She didn't know why, but she could feel her fear rising up. Something bad was about to happen…

Fujimoto started laughing, sounding just as crazy as Shiratori had when he was possessed by Astaroth. Rin looked at him, wondering what the hell was going on.

"At last…" Fujimoto was saying, looking at his hands with a triumph grin on his face. "I've got this body!"

"Old man!" Rin said, heading over to Fujimoto. She stopped at his side, looking down at him with concern. She reached out to touch him, but at the last minute something wash over her, making her pull her hand back.

Fujimoto looked at Rin, an evil glint in his eyes. He showed his teeth… which were sharp and long. "Finally, I can meet you, my daughter! You're so pretty… _just like your mother was_!" Blue flames suddenly erupted all over Fujimoto's body and he sat up, laughing again. His ears were pointed and his nails were now claws.

"What's wrong with you, Old Man?!" Rin shouted with worry. Every cell in her body was telling her to _run_. But she couldn't! This was her Father… despite what she'd told him. She couldn't just abandon him.

From the side of the room, Nagamoto was leaning against a broken wooden post. He was clutching his side, gritting his teeth in pain. "He's possessed! Satan has taken over his body!" He shouted to Rin.

"What!" Rin gasped, looking from Nagamoto to Fujimoto – no, Satan!

Behind the glasses, Fujimoto's eyes had taken on a dangerous, red glint. "Exactly. I am Satan. The God of Gehenna and your _real _father." He gave Rin a creepy, malicious smile. "You can call me Daddy if you want."

Rin recoiled. _'No…!'_

"Reverend Fujimoto!" Kyodo yelled, running towards Satan. He didn't care if it was dangerous – all that was on his mind was trying to help Fujimoto.

"Shut the hell up!" Satan roared, and all the priests – Kyodo, Maruta, Izumi, and Nagamoto – caught fire with the blue flames. The pain of the blue flames overwhelmed them, sending the collapsing to the ground in pain.

"No, no, no. Everyone!" Rin shouted in panic. She didn't know what to do.

Satan looked at the priests, his tongue rolling out between his sharp teeth. Blood was starting to drip from his nose and eyes. "Don't ruin this touching meeting!" He gripped one of his hands, pulling and ripping it. "I don't have time for that!"

Rin winced at the sound.

"My power is too strong for Assiah. And so whatever I possess is doomed not to last very long. Just like this man's body… And your mother's!" Satan told Rin, smiling at her. The blood from his ruined hand had dripped to the ground and spread out. A hole was now forming in the ground and it filled with black liquid, which began boiling… but not into bubbles… It was boiling into heads!

Rin backed away, stumbling carelessly. She fell onto her butt and stared at it in horror, her stomach churning. "W-what is this?!"

"This is the Gehenna Gate!" Satan announced, almost proudly. "The magic gate connecting Assiah and Gehenna."

The Gehenna gate was a large, macabre and ornate gateway with two disgusting, blinking eyes. Rin didn't want to look at it. She wanted to tear her eyes away from it, but she couldn't.

"Let's go back to Gehenna!" Satan shouted, walking towards Rin.

"Don't come near me! S-stay away! _STAY AWAY_!" Rin shouted in panic, attempting to scramble away. Her blue flames burst to life around her, covering her entire body. Her emotions were running wild.

Satan stopped just in front of Rin, laughing in the same maniacal way as before. He pointed at her as though she was just a joke. "Did you piss your pants or something? _Pathetic_…" He snarled, grabbing Rin by her hoodie. "Just get your demonic powers back, already!"

He began dragging her towards the Gehenna Gate. Rin struggled, trying to break free. But Satan was stronger than her. "I'm not a demon!" She shouted hysterically. "I'm human!"

Rin looked to the side, catching her reflection. However… it wasn't a human reflection that looked back at her… it was a demon one. Her body was covered in flames… her eyes were wide, her teeth sharp, and her ears pointed. She looked crazy and evil and her blue-blackish hair tumbled all over the place.

'_This is… I… I'm a…' _Rin thought in horror. She wanted to claw at her own face.

"You have the blood of the God of Gehenna, yet your body is of Assiah. _You are special_." Satan said, throwing Rin into the disgusting black heads of the Gehenna Gate along with her sword.

Rin screeched, trying to move and pull herself out. This only made Satan laugh some more.

"That was a nice scream!" He said. "Today, you will be reborn as a demon!"

"No! Someone!" Rin tried to reach out. However, all the priests were on the ground and injured from the blue flames of Satan. "_HELP ME_!"

"Happy birthday, my darling daughter!" Satan told her. The blood coming from his eyes and nose were even worse now.

"_That's… not_…" Satan said… no, it was Fujimoto speaking. Suddenly, he gripped the sharp Exorcist pin he wore as a necklace and stabbed himself in the chest. "_She's my daughter! And you'll give her back!_"

Rin gasped in horror. No, no, _no_. He'd just stabbed himself!

"You filthy Exorcist…!" That was Satan roaring as the blue flames went out and he fell face-forward into the Gehenna Gate. He began to sink down.

Rin was shaking.

"Taking your own life, what a worldly priest you are! But it's too late. The Gehenna Gate won't let go of anything!" Satan spoke through Fujimoto's body, getting in the last word as he sunk down further and further.

"Old Man! Get a hold of yourself!" Rin cried, making her way over to Fujimoto despite how exhausted she was. She reached him, grabbing his shoulders and holding on tight. "Dammit!"

As they sunk down together, underneath the many heads, a memory filled Rin's mind…

**~X~**

"_Hey, Daddy…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Why am I so different from everyone?" Rin asked softly. She was being carried on Fujimoto's back, resting her head lightly against him. She was tired and exhausted. "Am I really a demon's child?"_

"_No, you're not." He told her. "You're a human child, Rin."_

"_Yes, Daddy!"_

**~X~**

Rin grabbed the Kurikara, using it to pull herself up above the heads and gasp for air. She looked at it. "The Demon-Slaying Blade…" She said to herself, and then she looked at Fujimoto who was hurt and dying. This was all _her _fault… and this sword could be her onlyhope…

"Stop, Rin! Did you forget what Reverend Fujimoto told you?!" Nagamoto shouted his warning as he tried to get up. But he fell back down, grunting. "If you draw that… you will…"

Rin ignored him. She reached up with her other hand, placing it on the hilt of the sword.

'_Old Man…'_

"_If it's that embarrassing, then show me how much you've grown!"_

"I haven't shown you anything yet! Don't die on me, Old Man!" Rin said, twisting the blade and pulling it out. The blight light that shone from the sword as incredible. Rin continued to pull it out all the way and held it in front of her. She was feeling better, stronger than she had before. She felt like she could do anything.

Rin held her head up, snarling. Her new tail flicked back and forth and her pointed ears could hear everything around her. Rin raised the sword above her head, bringing it down on the Gehenna Gate. The room exploded with blue light as the gate dissolved away into nothing. Rin was left standing there in the middle of the destroyed monastery. She lifted her sword and sheathed it, her blue flames disappearing and her demonic features fading, becoming a little more human.

Fujimoto's body lay before Rin. It was still… not moving at all. His face was covered in his own blood... and his features were completely human, no longer demonic from Satan's possession. Blood had pooled out around him from where…. From where he'd stabbed himself in the chest… to regain control…

'_Father…no, Daddy… He's…'_

Rin felt her tears slip down her cheeks as she collapsed to her knees, shaking. She clutched at her sword… it was the only thing keeping her up, supporting her weight as she cried.

"D-D-Daddy…" Rin could barely speak.

"Sister?"

Rin couldn't move her head. She didn't think she'd be able to look at Yukio. Instead, she heard Yukio run past her and to Fujimoto's side, dropping down next to his lifeless body.

All Rin could do was sit there shaking and crying…

**~X~**

The skies were dark and cloudy. The wind was blowing and the rain was falling heavily… but none of that bothered Rin. She stood motionless in front of Father Fujimoto's grave, looking down at it, her blue-blackish hair falling like a curtain around her face. The falling rain had soaked through Rin's black dress and jacket and she was shivering.

Her tears were pouring down her cheeks again, but the rain concealed them. Her sword was strapped to her back, inside its red bag.

"_There's only one number in there. It belongs to my good friend. Call him as soon as you leave the monastery. I'm sure he will protect you…"_

Rin stared at the cell phone in her hands. Should she call…? Yes, she would… after all, she had nothing to lose. Yukio was off to True Cross Academy and there was no way she could stay in the monastery… not after…

Rin shook her head and went into the contacts list on the phone. Sure enough, there was only one number. The name it was saved under was… _Pheles_.

'_Strange…' _Rin thought as she clicked it, holding it to her ear and listening to it ring.

Someone's ring tone went off…. And it sounded close by. Rin's head snapped up and she looked around. She was surrounded by several men in black outfits and hoods. The ringtone continued to go off.

"Nice to meet you, little princess." The voice sounded through the phone, but also came from Rin's right.

Rin turned to see him… he was a strange-looking man. In his hand, he held his pink cell phone which had cute little charms attached to it; he clicked it off and put it away.

This man had dark purple hair with forest green eyes, a goatee, sharp teeth, pointed ears, and stood at the height of 6'5". His outfit… to put it simply… made him look like a clown. He wore a white suite with pink, jester-style pants, a pink tie with white polka dots, vertically-striped pink-and-purple leggings, purple gloves, pointed brown boots, a white top hat, and a white-and-purple cape. He was holding a funny-looking umbrella which had an ice-cream cone for a handle.

He bowed, introducing himself, "My name is Mephisto Pheles. I represent the Japanese branch of the True Cross Knight Order." He added, "I was an old friend of Father Fujimoto. Please… accept my condolences."

"Are… are… you all Exorcists?"

"Indeed." Mephisto said, walking towards Rin. He stopped directly in front of her, his umbrella shielding both of them from the rain. "And we know everything about you. It seems that Father Fujimoto tried to raise you as a human, but contrary to his wishes, you awakened."

As he said this, Mephisto reached forward with his free hand. He opened Rin's mouth and prodded her still-sharp teeth with his thumb. They weren't as sharp as they had been when Rin had opened her sword, and once she had closed it, her human features had softened her demon ones… but they were still there for the world to see.

Rin resisted the urge to slap away Mephisto's hand. She didn't want to piss this guy off. He gave off a powerful feeling.

Mephisto pulled his hand back. "The daughter of Satan wandering around Assiah is a threat of extinction to humankind. In the name of the Vatican, we are to dispose of you."

"W-what…" Rin gaped at him, pointing her finger at him. "Weren't you supposed to protect me?"

He grinned at her. "I'd prefer not to mix personal feelings with business." Mephisto informed her. "You have two options left. Be killed by us, _or _kill us and run away. You could also kill yourself, so actually that makes three options."

Rin gaped at this man. Was he serious?

"Now, which one would you choose?" Mephisto questioned her.

Rin narrowed her eyes at Mephisto. There was no way she was going to allow herself to be killed! Not after everything!

"Let me join you guys."

"Huh?" Mephisto looked at Rin with confusion, his mouth opened wide.

"I don't care what you say _or _what you think. I'm not the daughter of Satan. My father _is _Shiro Fujimoto and _no one _else!" Rin exclaimed loudly, getting emotional. She didn't want to cry! Not in front of this clown-weirdo.

Mephisto put a hand on his hip. He didn't look impressed with Rin at all. "I see. So you want to follow Father Fujimoto's dying wish. But just stop and think about it, little darling. What would you do if you became an Exorcist?"

"_Kick Satan's ass_!"

Mephisto's eyes went wide and everything went silent. Then, suddenly, he was laughing loudly. Rin had never seen somebody laugh as weirdly as this man before her.

"W-what's so funny?" Rin said with a blush, crossing her arms.

"Funny? The _darling _daughter of Satan becoming an Exorcist!" Mephisto laughed some more. "This is great! I haven't had such a great laugh in a while!"

"I'm serious!"

Mephisto straightened himself up. "Interesting! Very well."

The guards around them all looked shocked, losing their composure which they'd kept since the beginning of the conversation.

"But… Sir Pheles!"

"R-really?" Rin looked at him with shock.

"This is a measure beyond the law. However, Ms. Rin, the path you've chosen is not a simple one." Mephisto told her. His expression was serious now. "One day, you'll have to face your fate and you'll regret not dying here today."

"I don't care. I'm not a human _or _a demon anymore. I have no choice but to move forward… keep going." Rin said with determination. "I'm become an Exorcist!"

**~X~**

**That's the end of the chapter! Woooh… these chapters will always be long, but whatever…**

**And jeez, as I was writing this chapter, I kept forgetting that Rin is a girl in this story so I always accidentally wrote "he"… It was frustrating.**

**Sorry for any stupid grammar mistakes and please review!**


	3. Cram School

**Disclaimer: I do now own Blue Exorcist!**

**Sooo… people have been asking me if I will follow the anime or manga. I'm thinking of following the anime till a certain point, then breaking off to go with the manga. I'm not sure yet.**

**Oh, and just before I posted this, I got another review asking me to pair Rin up. So I made a quick poll. Go check it out because I WILL NOT be tallying up pairings from the comments section.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis_

**~X~**

The alarm went off.

Rin groaned tiredly and buried her face into her pillow. She reached out towards her nightstand, searching for her alarm clock. Finally, Rin found it and hit the dismiss button. All she wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep, but she couldn't. Mephisto was arriving this morning to pick her up and take her somewhere. He had specifically told her that he would not accept any lateness.

Yawning, Rin practically rolled out of her bed and landed on the ground. She sat there for a few minutes to collect her thoughts. Memories of last night – of Satan's blue flames and Fujimoto's blood _everywhere _– filled her mind. Rin pulled her legs up, locking her arms around them, and buried her face into her knees. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood to stop her tears from falling.

'_I can't cry…' _Rin told herself. _'I have to be strong… I have to become an Exorcist… and kick Satan's ass!'_

With those thoughts in mind, Rin rose to her feet and headed over to her vanity. She looked into the mirror. Her skin was paler than usual and she had dark rings under her eyes… she had been up all night because of her nightmares. Rin's hair also currently looked like a rat's nest right now.

Rin tugged on a strand of her long hair. _'This is going to be a bitch to brush…' _She then shrugged her shoulders. _'Whatever…'_

Moving quickly, Rin went about her daily morning routine. She struggled with her hair for a bit, though eventually she managed to brush out all the tangles and put her hair up into a lazy bun; she knew she should've taken a shower, but she was too tired and lazy. With her hair done and out of the way, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Rin then changed into a pair of black skinny jeans with chains on the side and pulled on a white undershirt with a red, loose, off-the-shoulder sweater.

Rin also finished packing up the rest of her stuff.

With everything done, Rin slipped her sword over her shoulder and pulled on her red-and-white boots. She exited her bedroom, looking around the halls as she made her way to the kitchen.

'_This place… it was home for fifteen years…'_

Rin reached the kitchen, entering it and standing in the middle. Memories were quickly filling her mind, overwhelming her.

**~X~**

"_Kids! Dinnertime!" Fujimoto announced, grinning._

_Rin nodded her head happily._

"_Sure, Daddy!" Yukio smiled._

"_Today, we're having curry!" Fujimoto placed two plates for Rin and Yukio on the table. Standing behind him was Kyodo, Nagamoto, and Izumi._

_Rin and Yukio cheered happily!_

**~X~**

'_Stop it…' _Rin scolded herself. She shook her head and headed out the back door of the kitchen. It led out onto a little porch of the sorts. Rin looked up to see the petals from the cherry blossom trees falling. It was a beautiful sight, especially with the morning sun rising in the sky.

Rin walked along through the grounds of the monastery, thoughts swirling around inside her head. Yukio… he hadn't come to her to ask her about how the Old Man had died. And it was bothering Rin. Didn't he want to know? Wasn't he even curious? _'What is he thinking?' _Rin wondered.

The sound of gates opening made Rin look up. Maruta and Nagamoto – who were both recovering from their injuries – were standing in the entrance gates of monastery, looking at Rin.

"It's time to leave already?" Maruta said, sounding slightly sad. "I'm feeling lonely already."

"Feel free to drop by anytime!"

Rin looked over to see Izumi and Kyodo. They were both cleaning the outside windows of the monastery. They, too, were recovering from their wounds. The sight of their bandages made Rin feel so incredibly guilty. How could they ever want to see her again?

"This is your home." Kyodo told her.

"Y-yeah…" Rin nodded her head slowly. She couldn't look any of them in the eyes. Just then, something dawned on her. "Where is Yukio? Did he go back to the dorm already?"

"No, he didn't. He still had some stuff here. Though, we haven't seen him today." Maruta said.

Rin nodded her head. She walked over the monastery gates, exiting them. "Goodbye, you guys." Rin said to all the priests, and then she hurried away before any of them could say anything.

**~X~**

"Dammit…" Rin said, stomping her feet and crossing her arms. She'd been standing here _forever _on the sidewalk where Mephisto had told her to be. "That clown-guy is _late_. And I can't find Yukio anywhere, either!"

'_I actually got up early today! I so could've slept in!' _Rin thought in annoyance. _'And I would've had time for a shower, too!'_

Rin stepped down off the sidewalk and onto the side of the road – seeing as how no cars were coming – and shielded her face from the sun, looking back and forth. _'It shouldn't take this freaking long to get here!'_

Suddenly, the sound of a roaring engine caught Rin's attention. She looked to see a fast approaching pink limo… coming directly at her. Rin panicked, moving backwards and tripping over her own feet. She landed on her butt on the sidewalk.

"That was close!" Rin shouted angrily, glaring at the pink limo. "Are you blind or something?!"

The door nearest to Rin opened up. "Oh my, what a sunny day!" The voice of Mephisto said cheerfully as he stepped out of the limo, wearing the same attire as yesterday. "A beautiful clear sky to accompany you on your new journey!"

Once he was done speaking, Mephisto finally took notice of Rin sitting on her butt.

"My, oh my." He said, reaching down and easily pulling Rin to her feet. "We can't have our darling Princess sitting on the filthy ground."

Rin glared at him and stepped away. She gestured to the atrocious-looking, pink limo. "What's with the car?" She questioned him. "And where exactly are you taking me anyway?"

"To True Cross Academy, of course."

Rin's glare disappeared. "True Cross Academy?"

"Exactly." He confirmed. "You know, to the general public I'm the Principal of the Academy."

"Huh?" Rin gaped at him. No way! What moron would put this… _clown_… in charge of _multiple _students!

Mephisto looked at Rin. "And thus from today, you will be a student of my Academy as well."

"Sorry for the wait!"

Rin whirled around, turning her back on Mephisto. Yukio was coming their way, holding a bag slung over his shoulder. He was smiling as always and saying, "I'm glad I don't have to be separated from my dear sister!"

"Yukio?" Rin said questioningly

Yukio ignored her and continued on, "You know, I never thought we'd be going to the same school, Rin… and who would've thought that the Principal of that school would be our guardian!"

"G-guardian!" Rin shouted. She turned back to Mephisto, looking at him in shock. He simply grinned at her. This _moronic clown _was in charge of her!

Yukio bowed to Mephisto. "Thank you for going through all this trouble, Mr. Faust."

"_Faust_?" Rin mumbled, confused. She moved closer to Mephisto. "Weren't you Mephisto Pheles?"

Mephisto leaned in towards Rin, whispering in her ear, "Johann Faust V. It's the name I use in public."

And with that, Mephisto turned and placed one hand on his hip and pointed the other in the air. "Now…! Let us head to my True Cross Academy!"

**~X~**

Rin was sitting with her arms crossed and scowling. She couldn't believe she'd actually gotten into the horrible pink limo. She looked over at Yukio. Since they had gotten into the limo, he hadn't looked at Rin or spoken to her. He just sat there, reading his book.

'_What's going on…? _Rin thought, looking over to Mephisto. He sat at one end of the limo, whistling a tune. _'I asked him to make me an Exorcist…'_

"The hell…" Rin murmured.

"Hm," Yukio looked at Rin. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…" Rin lied, surprised that Yukio had finally spoken to her. "By the way… where were you this morning?"

"I visited Father's grave. Did you go too?"

Rin shook her head. "No…" She admitted. She hadn't gone because she didn't want to start crying again…

"That's just like you." Yukio said, and then he turned back to reading his book.

Rin blinked. She suddenly had the desire to smack Yukio in the face.

"We'll soon arrive at the center of True Cross Academy Town." Mephisto announced.

Rin was glad that he'd stopped his annoying whistling.

Mephisto grinned, motioning for them to look out the window. "Welcome to True Cross Academy!"

Rin shifted in her seat, looking out the window. Her eyes widened in amazement. It was _h_uge! "Amazing!" She exclaimed out loud.

"This is the Academy Town with all of our educational institutions." Mephisto explained, also looking out the window. "Please study to your heart's content."

Rin scoffed quietly. She wasn't interested in studying… she just wanted to become an Exorcist.

The limo pulled to a stop in front of the fancy-looking school. Rin just gaped at it. Obviously, she'd never been to a school like this before. Fujimoto… he would not have been able to afford a school as fancy as this.

Yukio opened the limo door and stepped out. Rin was about to step out as well, but stopped when Mephisto called her name.

"Rin-chan, you must change into your uniform." Mephisto informed her.

"Would it have hurt to tell me earlier?" Rin questioned him as he handed her the uniform. She looked at it in displeasure. The female-version of the school tie was an ugly bow, and the yellow jacket to be worn over the white blouse was also just as ugly. Rin looked up at Mephisto, holding up the yellow jacket and enormous bow. "I'm not wearing this bow _or _this jacket. I want the boy's uniform tie and black blazer. They _look _better."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You are a picky one." Mephisto shook his finger at her. "But I guess I can agree."

He then handed Rin the black blazer and tie from the boy's uniform. Rin had no idea where he'd gotten it from, but she really didn't care. "Where am I supposed to change?" She asked.

"You may change in the car." Mephisto told her.

Rin looked at him expectantly. "…. Then get out."

Mephisto gave her a creepy grin as he stepped out of the limo. Once he was out, Rin made sure to lock all the doors – she didn't trust him – and quickly changed into the uniform. When she was done changing, she climbed out of the limo to stand beside Mephisto and Yukio. She felt nervous and embarrassed.

Rin stood there wearing a short, pink skirt with a black belt, a white blouse, black thigh-high socks, a loose necktie, a black blazer, and stylish shin-length, lace-up boots.

Blushing furiously, Rin tugged on the bottom of her skirt. She felt as though it was too short.

"You look lovely, Rin-chan." Mephisto complimented her.

"Pervert…" Rin murmured.

Mephisto raised an eyebrow at her. "Hmm? What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Mephisto gave Rin a knowing look then said, "I trust you two can find your way to the auditorium."

"Wait. What –" Rin began.

But Mephisto had already gotten into his pink limo and was driving away.

"You bastard!" Rin shouted angrily, waving her fist in the air and stomping her feet.

Yukio sighed and shook his head. "Come on, sister." He said. "I know where the auditorium is."

"Oh… Okay." Rin nodded her head. She began trailing silently along behind Yukio. "Sooo… Yukio. Were you surprised that a dropout like me got into your True Cross Academy, too?"

"Huh?" Yukio said, looking at her. "Sorry, I didn't catch that. I'm a bit nervous…"

'_Nervous about what…' _Rin wondered. She was about to ask, but they reached the auditorium. There were plenty of students around, entering while laughing and talking. Rin didn't dare look at anyone.

Rin and Yukio entered the auditorium together. They found a couple of empty seats somewhere around the middle and sat down.

It took a few minutes for everyone to settle down. Once they had, a middle-aged woman walked onto the stage. She headed over to the microphone and tapped it. She then spoke, "Freshman Representative… Yukio Okumura."

"Yes!" Yukio said, rising to his feet.

'_WHAT!' _Rin gaped at him, watching as he made his way to the stage.

"The freshmen representative got the highest grade on the entrance exam, right?" A girl in front of Rin whispered to her friend.

"Amazing!"

"Yuuka, isn't he cool?"

Rin's eyes were wide, and she looked to the stage. Yukio had begun speaking…

"Passing through the gates of the Academy I so admired, I felt nervous just as much as grateful…"

Rin blinked a few times as Yukio continued on with his speech. She could hardly believe it. She remembered when they had been younger… Yukio had always been the crybaby who had gotten bully. Rin had taken her duty as a big sister really seriously, and so she had always protected him… no matter what. But now, Yukio was all grown up and was the freshmen representative…

'_I'm proud of you, Yuki…' _Rin thought, smiling.

When the assembly was over, Rin rose to her feet and followed all the other students outside. One of the teachers immediately began gathering around all the freshmen students.

"Freshmen! I'll be leading you around the Academy, so please follow me!"

Rin ignored the teacher. She was beginning to drift away from the group. She spotted Yukio not that far away from her. He was surrounded by plenty of girls. They all seemed to be smiling shyly at him and flirting.

As she watched Yukio, Rin couldn't help but remember when she'd found out about Yukio's dream…

**~X~**

_Little Yukio was tying his slip of paper to the mini-tree along with all the other ones. Rin quietly came up behind Yukio, reading the little slip of paper of his shoulder._

"_Huh…" Rin said, moving to Yukio's side and surprising him. "You want to become a doctor?"_

_Yukio jumped in fright and whirled around, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Well, um, that's…" He stuttered, looking as though he was about to cry._

"_Amazing!"_

_Yukio looked at his sister in surprise._

"_That's so cool!" Rin exclaimed happily, smiling. "You'll be the best doc ever!"_

"_Well... I don't know…"_

_Rin placed her hands on Yukio's shoulders, leaning in closer. "I'm sure of it!"_

_Yukio finally smiled, nodding his head. "Thanks!"_

**~X~**

'_That's right. He's going to become a doctor.' _Rin thought. Images of a possessed Shiratori and Fujimoto in blue flames filled her mind. _'Yukio doesn't know anything… and I can't involve him in this. This is MY problem…'_

Glancing at Yukio one more time, Rin decided to walk off to explore the school a bit. She gazed around in wonder and amazement as she went. She could barely believe what she was seeing.

The first place she checked out was the entrance hall. Rin got onto the escalator, surprised that the school even had them. Of course she'd never been to a school with escalators.

"What the…?" Rin said loudly, looking around in complete shock. "Is this even a school?"

Rin stepped off the escalator. She headed down the hall when she noticed a sign saying "_Dining Room_".

'_I have to check that out…' _Rin thought, rushing down the hall. She pushed opened the doors and opened the dining room, only to gasp in shock as she looked around. The dining room – or cafeteria, as Rin wanted to call it – was massive and fancy-looing, like just about everything else in this school.

Rin twirled around, taking everything in. "There are even chandeliers…" She mumbled. "Like in a five-star restaurant…"

People were looking at Rin and giving her strange looks, but Rin just ignored them all, or at least she did her best to. She exited the cafeteria, heading back into the hallway. Rin stood there for a few minutes and pulled out her timetable to study it. She checked to see what her homeroom class was, then shoved her timetable back into her pocket and took off down the hallway at a semi-quick pace.

In no time, Rin made it to her homeroom class. She opened the door and entered the classroom. As expected, the classroom was massive, fancy, and expensive-looking.

"Wow! It's so huge!" Rin exclaimed as she walked in the rows between the desks. She chose a desk right by a window. "This classroom is just too big." Pulling out the chair, Rin sat down, patting the top of the desk. "This desk is even larger than the one in the monastery!"

"What's wrong with that girl?"

Rin's head snapped up. Standing a few feet away from her – all huddled together in a group – were three girls. They were whispering to one another, or at least attempting to.

"What's she doing here?"

Rin's expression darkened and she rested her cheek against her hand, glancing out the window. _'Bitches…' _She thought, now feeling vaguely annoyed. It was quite obvious that she wouldn't be making friends with the other girls in this class…

The rest of homeroom class seemed to pass by at an excruciatingly slow pace for Rin. She just silently sat there and attempted to keep her eyes open as the teacher gave the students an outline of what they would be doing for the school year. Rin didn't need – or want to – talk to any of the other students. They didn't matter to her.

"That will be all for today." The teacher finally said, much to Rin's relief. She had once again been on the verge of falling asleep. "Everyone return to your dorms and be sure to _attend _classes starting next week."

Rin rose to her feet, slinging her sword over her shoulder, and followed all the other students out into the hallway. As soon as they were in the hallway, Rin separated from her classmates, heading in the opposite direction down the hallway towards a staircase.

'_That was so boring…' _Rin thought as she walked down the staircase. _'All I wanted to do after middle school was to work… I didn't plan on going to high school… I don't give a shit about it… I am only here to be an Exorcist!'_

Rin reached the bottom of the staircase and turned to the left. Just then she stopped walking, realization dawning upon her. "Hey!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Where's the dorm? No one told me that!"

There was a whimper. Rin looked down to see a dog at her feet. He was a small, white, fluffy, Scottish terrier-looking dog. The dog wore a large, pink ribbon around his neck with a silver trinket attached to it. He was wagging his tail excitedly.

"A dog…?" Rin murmured, bending down to get a better look. She carefully held out her hand, allowing the dog to sniff her, and then she scratched the top of his head. "You are a cute doggie…"

The dog nudged Rin's hand and then walked past her. Rin rose to her feet and whirled around, facing the dog.

"Do you want me to follow you…?" Rin asked, and then she immediately felt stupid for asking a dog a question.

The dog simply looked back at her, his tail still wagging. He then took off down the hallway, and Rin followed after him. The dog led her through the confusing corridors of the school with ease – something which surprised Rin considering the fact that these hallways were like a maze – and out of the school. The dog then led Rin through areas of True Cross Academy Town which weren't crowded. Eventually, Rin found herself jogging lightly down a road without a single car in sight.

Rin watched as the dog easily jumped onto the ledge at the side of the road and tried to climb to the top of one of the light posts.

"Hey, watch out!" Rin rushed towards the light post. "You'll hurt yourself, doggie!"

The dog ignored Rin and made it to the top of the light post. He sat on the top of it with amazing balance, something which annoyed Rin. How could a dog have better balancer than her?

Suddenly, there was a cloud of pink smoke… the dog was gone and sitting there was Mephisto. He sat with his legs crossed and his cape blowing in the gentle breeze.

Rin reeled back in surprise. Her first thought was, _'I called his dog-form cute! That is so embarrassing!'_

"Pardon me. But the Principal can't just meaninglessly wander around the campus." Mephisto said in a way of greeting.

'_But he's the Principal… so he should be able to do what he wants…' _Rin thought. Though, instead of voicing her thoughts, she asked, "I… I… can all Exorcists shapeshift?"

Mephisto finally looked at Rin. "Of course they cannot. I am a special exception."

'_Special exception…' _Rin wondered what that meant.

Mephisto held up an ordinary-looking key which he'd taken out from his pocket. He tossed the key to Rin.

Rin easily caught the key, looking at it curiously. "What is this for?"

"With that key, you can conveniently go to your cram school classes from any door." Mephisto explained.

"Cram school?" Rin tilted her head to the side.

Mephisto jumped down from the light post, landing on the ground without a single sound. "Cram school for Exorcists, of course."

Rin's attention came into focus and she leaned forward curiously.

"While you will be attending high school classes just like everyone else, the Exorcist training will take place in the cram school." Mephisto was telling her. "As a Page, you will study Exorcism. While the high school classes begin next week, your cram school starts today." He walked towards Rin and was now standing in front of her. He leaned in close to her face, looking her in the eye. "You're prepared, right?"

"Of course I am!" Rin said with determination. Though, on the inside, she was a bundle of nerves.

Mephisto straightened up, holding up his index finger and pointing it at Rin. "Let me warn you." He said. "It is a secret that you are Satan's offspring, darling Princess. Even if we can cover up your teeth, ears and tail, there's no explanation for your blue flames. Please control yourself."

"Y-yeah," Rin nodded her head. "I'll do my best."

"Great!" Mephisto whirled away from Rin, making his way over to the ledge. He jumped onto and looked at Rin. "Then, shall we get going?"

And with that, Mephisto jumped off the ledge and out of sight.

"What… wait, wait!" Rin shouted, rushing over to the ledge and looking over it. Mephisto was standing below her. The drop to the ground below didn't look that high…

Rin swung one of her legs over and positioned herself so she could easily jump over. _'Just do it, Rin. Just jump over!' _She told herself… and she did. Rin jumped and landed awkwardly on her feet, quickly losing her balance and falling face-first into the ground. She winced in pain. "Ouch!"

Mephisto held out his hand to Rin and she reluctantly took it. He helped Rin up, steadying her.

"O-okay… l-let me go now." Rin blushed, pulling away from Mephisto. That was the _second _time today that he'd helped her off the ground.

Mephisto ignored what she said and gestured to the door before them. "Try opening this door using your key."

"Sure…" Rin nodded her head, walking over to the door. She looked at the keyhole – there was no way her key would fit. Shrugging her shoulder, Rin slid the key into the keyhole… and it git! She turned it and heard a click as the door unlocked.

Slowly and nervously, Rin pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Rin found herself standing in a long hallway, looking back and forth. The floor had pink-and-purple diamond-shaped tiles and there were pillars consisting of the colours green, yellow, blue, and orange. In-between the pillars were glass-paintings and red walls.

"Amazing!" Rin exclaimed, her voice echoing in the hallway.

Mephisto walked in behind her, closing the door, and moved to stand at her right.

"The first-year classes are held in classroom 1106." He informed Rin, already beginning to walk down at hallway. "Let's go."

"H-hey, wait." Rin said, hurrying after Mephisto. He walked at a brisk pace.

As Rin walked behind Mephisto, she continually looked around in wonder. The cram school sort of reminded her of an old cathedral church in a way.

Rin suddenly ran into the back of Mephisto as he stopped.

"Sorry!" Rin apologized, stepping away from him.

Mephisto waved off Rin's apology and pointed at the classroom door before them. It was room 1106. "This is it." He looked at Rin. "Just for today I'll stick around."

Rin crossed her arms. "Are you even allowed to do that?"

Mephisto grinned at her. "_Ein~Zwei~Drie_," He said, and then he snapped his fingers. There was a puff of pink smoke and the small, fluffy, white dog was back.

"Let's go." Dog-Mephisto said, turning to the door.

Rin's eyes widened and she pointed a finger at him. "You can still talk?!"

Mephisto simply ignored her silly statement and said, "Didn't you want to become an Exorcist? Isn't that the reason why you're here?"

Rin looked at the door. Yes, Mephisto was right. That was the whole reason she was here, putting up with this stupid high school experience. She _wanted _to become an Exorcist. Nothing else mattered to her. She couldn't back out now – that would just make everything she'd gone through already pointless – and it would be like a personal insult to her. After all, she was Rin Okumura and she didn't like to quit!

Rin placed her hand on the door handle, drawing in a deep breath. _'Don't be afraid. Don't be afraid.'_

With those thoughts in mind, Rin pushed open the door to classroom 1106 and entered the room with Mephisto trotting along beside her. She stopped in the doorway, looking around the room. There was only her and six other people. Right away, Rin's silly nerves and fears dropped down to almost nonexistent. She had nothing to worry about. Everything was going to be okay.

'_It's so dirty in here…' _Rin observed, wrinkling her nose. She wasn't one for cleaning, but she definitely wanted to give this room a good washing down.

Rin noticed that everyone was starting at her.

"I'm Rin Okumura. Nice to meet you," She introduced herself, trying to keep her expression cool and her voice confident. Rin strolled across the room, choosing to sit in a desk near the front of the room. She set her sword right down next to her.

Mephisto jumped onto her lap and settled down.

"Who the hell are these guys?" She mumbled quietly to Mephisto.

"They are going through Exorcist training just like you." Mephisto informed her, speaking just as quietly. "Some of them have yet to receive a Temptaint, whereas some already have."

"Temptaint?"

"Wounds or illness inflicted by a demon. You become able to see demons when you get a Temptaint. It is necessary to go through it to become an Exorcist." Mephisto paused, and then purposely added, "Well, you don't need it since you're a demon yourself."

Rin narrowed her eyes and flicked Mephisto on the nose. She didn't like being called a demon. She never had. When she was younger, Rin had lashed out at people who had called her that. Now that she was older – and knew she was _actually _a demon – she detested being called one even more.

The sound of the door opening rang throughout the classroom. Rin didn't bother to look up to see who it was as she was busy flicking Mephisto's nose and blowing in his eyes to annoy him.

"Ah, your teacher is here." Mephisto said, dodging one of Rin's flicks.

Rin finally decided to look up, wanting to see who her teacher would be. Her eyes widened dramatically and her mouth dropped open in shock.

Standing at the front of the room, placing a briefcase on the teacher's desk, was her brother.

"Good afternoon. I'm your teacher, Yukio Okumura."

**~X~**

**FINISHED! Okay, so when I had originally finished this story, I went to close down Microsoft word and save, but I accidentally didn't save and lost everything I'd just typed up. I was soooo annoyed, and so I was up all night re-typing everything while silently cursing myself.**

**ANYWAYS, I apologize for stupid grammar mistakes! Please review!**


	4. You Killed Father

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist!**

**Sorry for not updating in forever! So much stuff happened to me! I got suspended from school for punching a girl in the face – though I only did it because she was bullying my little sister. What kind of loser, sixteen year old bullies a thirteen year old girl? It's pathetic. Then exams, family issues, and I'm also lazy! So it is a mixture of everything really for not updating!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis_

**~X~**

Rin jumped to her feet, pointing a shaking finger at her brother.

"Y-Yukio?!"

Yukio looked directly at Rin and gave her a small smile, but that was as much acknowledgement as he gave her.

"It is nice to meet you all." He continued on. "I am a new teacher here. I will be teaching you all Anti-Demon Pharmacology starting today."

"Nice to meet you." The purple-haired girl said politely, while also somehow managing to sound snobby.

"Pleased to meet you…" Her friend spoke shyly, hiding behind her book.

"Hello!" That was the pink-haired boy from behind Rin.

Rin was beginning to get annoyed. "What the hell! Yukio!"

"What's wrong?" Yukio looked at Rin. His expression and voice were calm.

"Don't you "what's wrong" me!" Rin shouted angrily. She wanted to know what the hell was going on here. "What's wrong with you?!"

Yukio once again smiled, which Rin didn't like because she _knew _his smile was fake. He spoke, "Although, I'm the same age as all of you, I've been studying Exorcism from the age of seven. I finished my studies two years ago. So please address me accordingly while in class."

Rin slowly lowered her hand, hardly believing what she was hearing. "From the age of seven…? You've got to be kidding…" She whispered.

"He's a genius in the field of Anti-Demon Pharmacology, and the youngest person ever to get an Exorcist certificate." Mephisto explained to Rin.

Rin looked down at him, then back to Yukio. Slowly, she sat back down, feeling as though she'd just been slapped in the face.

"Is there anyone who has yet to receive a Temptaint?" Yukio questioned, looking around the room at his students.

Rin didn't look to see who raised their hands. She just continued to stare at Yukio, mentally willing him to make eye contact with her.

"Three… Then let's start the first class with the Temptaint Ritual." Yukio continued on, still ignoring Rin.

"Temptaint Ritual…?" Rin muttered, looking at Mephisto.

"He will summon a demon, and those who have yet to be afflicted will receive their Temptaint." Mephisto quietly explained.

Yukio was speaking again, "Actually, this classroom is usually vacant, so it has become a nest of goblins."

"Huh? A-are we s-safe in here?" The shy, brown-haired girl from before said.

"Don't worry." Yukio assured her. He grabbed his briefcase, opening it up. "They are low-class demons without any power in particular."

'_What is going on here, Yukio?' _Rin thought, clenching her fists. _'You…'_

Rin got to her feet again. She _had _questions to ask. "Hey, Yukio!"

"You are in class. Sit down." Yukio instructed without even looking up as he rummaged through his briefcase. "As I said earlier, goblins are low-class demons…"

Rin tuned him out. She didn't care about what he was saying. _'Could it be… that he knew… about Father… and about me?'_

"… even so, they are still demons." Yukio was saying. He was holding up a vial of red-liquid.

Rin slammed her hands on her desk. "Hey, Yukio!" She shouted at him. "Explain it!"

Yukio simply ignored her, closing his briefcase. "If they smell rotten animal blood, they get excited and go wild."

Rin was now _pissed_… and it was never a good thing when she was. She moved away from her desk, making her way over to the teacher's desk, ignoring the stares she was receiving from her fellow classmates.

"Wait a sec, Yukio!" Rin practically growled, grabbing onto Yukio's arm and pulling him. "Explain this to me! Yukio!"

Yukio was now glaring at her, something which was rarely seen. "What do you mean?"

"Are you screwing with me?!" Rin snapped. She could see all her classmates look at her with annoyance and irritation.

"I guess this can't be avoided." Yukio almost sighed. He looked up at the seven students. "I'm sorry, but please wait outside the classroom while I have a little chat with Ms. Okumura."

Rin glared at Yukio when he addressed her as "Ms. Okumura".

"Jeez! Annoying brat!" The boy with the large, blonde streak running through his short, messy brown hair said. His tone of voice was full of annoyance. He got to his feet with his friends and left the room with everyone else.

Rin gripped Yukio's arm even tighter, trying to control her anger.

"So? What did you want to ask about?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Rin yelled. "What's going on here?! You never told me about this!" She looked at dog-Mephisto when she shouted the last part.

"I guess you should just explain." Mephisto spoke to Yukio.

"As I said earlier, I became an Exorcist two years ago. I was training from the age of seven under the guidance of Father, of course." Yukio said without even looking at Rin.

"The Old Man?" Rin said softly, though there was still anger in her voice. "Then you knew everything about his work?"

"Yeah." Yukio replied simply and casually. "You were the only one who _didn't _know." His tone was changing, almost sounding bitter. "Since I received a Temptaint from my demon sister when we were born… I've been able to see demons for as long as I can remember."

"That's… but why?" Rin grabbed Yukio's shoulders, making him look at her. "Why didn't you tell me anything until today? I asked you why?!"

"Let me go." Yukio began, pulling Rin's hands away from him.

"Yukio!" Rin grabbed the collar of his coat and threw her weight at him, pushing him back. His hand swiped at the edge, looking for something to grab onto, but he knocked the vial of rotten animal blood off the desk. It fell to the ground, shattering into tiny pieces, the blood splattering around.

Yukio and Rin stopped, turning to look at it.

"T-that stink!" Rin covered her sensitive nose.

Suddenly, the pipes on the ceiling all started to burst, filling the room with what looked like gas. Rin stood there frozen, looking around the room. She looked to the side – just in time – to see multiple goblins coming at her.

They all had small, round bodies with short, stubby hind legs and thick forelegs/arms. They were mostly green, red, and purple in colour.

Yukio grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

The sounds of shots then filled the room, startling Rin, and killing the goblins that had attacked her. Rin looked to the side to see her brother holding a handgun.

"Y-Yukio…?"

"Hobogoblins," Yukio said, lowering his gun. "There are many of them, so they go even wilder." He pushed his glasses up. "I'll get rid of them, so you…"

"We're not done talking yet!" Rin shouted, cutting Yukio off.

There was a sound of attack and more hobogoblins were appearing in the room, coming straight at Yukio and Rin. Yukio was shooting with great accuracy, and he even pulled out another one, quickly reloading the guns whenever was needed.

"Yukio… w-what did you think of me… all this time?"

"What did I think about you?" Yukio said, turning his back on Rin. "That should be obvious." He suddenly held his gun over his shoulder, shooting without even looking. Rin watched in amazement as the bullets zoomed past her, hitting the hobogoblins perfectly.

Yukio whirled around, glaring at her. "You are a demon… and as such, you pose a great danger."

Rin's eyes widened.

Yukio continued shooting the hobogoblins and reloading. Not once did his calm and even disposition disappear. "You're such an idiot, Rin-chan." He told his sister. "Why did you want to become an Exorcist? Revenge? Or… is this how you want to repent for what you did to Father?"

Rin bit her lip, feeling her tears gather in the corner of her eyes when she heard the part about Father.

Behind Yukio, three _large _hobogoblins had appeared out of what looked like rifts. "If that's how you really think…" He turned around, shooting the hobogoblins with ease. "You should quietly hand yourself over to the Order, or just die."

"Are… you saying it's my fault that he died?"

"Isn't it so? He was protecting you all this time. And I was watching the whole time." Yukio turned around. He lost his composure and was now shouting. "Since Father was the only one who could resist being possessed by Satan, he was constantly being targeted by Satan! He kept Satan at bay with pure willpower! He was the _strongest _Exorcist!" He shot a hobogoblin that had appeared at his side without looking. "As long as his willpower didn't falter…" Yukio was shooting more hobogoblins. "There's no way Satan could have possessed him! You said something to him, didn't you?!"

"_Do not ever call yourself my father again!"_

Rin blinked, remembering the words she'd spoken.

Yukio reloaded his guns, speaking once more, "If Father had any weakness… it would have been you, Rin-chan." He pointed his now-fully loaded gun directly at her. "You killed Father!"

"Listen, Yukio…" Rin gritted her teeth, blinking back her tears. "You're right to call me an idiot, so I don't care what you tell me. However…" She clenched her fists and began trembling, her blue flames spreading out around her body. "Don't you go pointing a gun at your sister! We're siblings, aren't we?!" Her blue flame reacted wildly with her anger.

Yukio stepped back, covering his face. Some of the lights around the room shattered and more hobogoblins began appearing through rifts.

Rin moved quickly, heading over to her desk and grabbing her sword. She then whirled around in time to face Yukio and his gun.

"I didn't kill our Father!" Rin shouted, removing the red cover for her sword. "If shooting me would make you feel better…" she lifted the Kurikara up, drawing it open. "… go on and shoot!"

Her pointy ears lengthened, her teeth and nails grew sharper, and her tail uncurled from around her body, coming loose.

"Shoot!" Rin shouted at him, charging forward with her sword in hand.

However, Rin ran right past Yukio, surprising him. He turned around to see the largest hobogoblin behind him. Yukio watched as Rin jumped up, slicing at the hobogoblin with her sword, cutting it right in half.

Rin sheathed her sword, her human features once again softening out her demon ones.

"Don't think so lowly of me. I won't fight my brother." Rin scoffed.

Yukio stared at Rin in disbelief and surprise. He then turned his head away, looking guilty, ashamed, and sad. "What were Father's last moments like?"

He had spoken so quietly that Rin wouldn't have heard it if she didn't have demon hearing.

Rin looked down, smiling lightly, remembering Father. "He was cool. He died protecting me to the very end." She spoke. "I didn't decide to become an Exorcist out of revenge or some complicated reason like that. I just want to become stronger! I don't want anyone to die because of me anymore!"

Yukio's eyes widened when he heard this. He remembered his own reasons…

**~X~**

_Yukio sat on the ground, his face buried into his hands as he sobbed._

"_I'm s-scared… I d-don't want to see those scary t-things anymore!"_

"_Yukio…"_

_Yukio looked up to see Father Fujimoto kneeling before him, placing a hand on his head in a comforting manner._

"… _Come with Daddy and fight."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Don't you want to become stronger than those things lurking in the dark?" Fujimoto spoke calmly. "You can protect your sister and others."_

"_Protect… my sister?"_

"_Yeah."_

**~X~**

"It's the same." Yukio said with a small smile.

Rin looked at Yukio. "Huh?"

"I became an Exorcist because of what Father told me… I wanted to get stronger." Yukio told his sister, looking directly at her. "It's the same as you."

'_Same as me…' _Rin thought.

"If you really want to become an Exorcist, this won't be the last time you'll hear what I just told you."

"… _or just die."_

The words rang throughout Rin's mind.

"Every Exorcist is after your life. You should be prepared."

Rin smiled gently at Yukio. "Yes, sir!"

Yukio gave her another smile and then walked over to the door, opening it up. "Sorry for making you wait. Let's continue with the class."

The seven students came into the room, looking around in shock and surprise… well, except for the puppet-kid and mysterious-hooded one.

"What happened?" The shy, brown-haired girl questioned.

"What's this?!" The boy with the red glasses said in shock.

Rin swung her now-covered sword over her shoulder, leaning against a desk with dog-Mephisto sitting on top of it. She looked around the room. The place was even messier than before. The desks were pushed all over the place, the pipes were burst, and there were remains from the hobogoblins on the ground.

"What the hell did they do?" The blonde-streaked guy muttered.

**~X~**

The sky was darkening and the air was turning cold.

Rin was standing with her arms crossed and her eyes twitching. She was looking up at the old, run-down dormitory. _'This place is freaking creepy…' _She thought, shivering lightly.

"Hey, Mephisto…" But she trailed off when she realized that dog-Mephisto wasn't sitting at her side. "He left! That clown bastard!"

Looking back at the creepy dorm, Rin sighed and shook her head, thinking, _'Looks like I have no choice_…'

Rin approached the entrance of the incredibly creepy dormitory and entered. As soon as she did, the lights flickered on.

"What the hell!" Rin exclaimed, jumping in surprise. "Oh my… I _hate _this place already…"

She used the sleeves of her black blazer to wipe her sweaty palms – knowing that if Yukio was with her, she'd be scolded for doing this – and reached into her pocket, pulling out a slip of paper Mephisto had handed her before he'd disappeared.

_You're in room 602, Princess_

_Enjoy the dormitory!_

_~ Mephisto Pheles_

Rin crumpled up the note and tossed it on the ground. She didn't even care – she was just annoyed now.

Scowling, Rin trudged throughout the dorm, looking for her room.

"602… 602…" Rin murmured to herself as she scanned the door numbers, not really paying attention. She stopped suddenly, having nearly walked past a door labeled 602. "Ah! Here it is!"

Rin pushed the door open, cautiously looking around. The lights were off inside the room, making it look as creepy as it felt. She stepped into the room – making sure to be careful so she didn't trip – and began feeling around for the light switch.

Someone tapped Rin's shoulder.

She screamed in a mixture of fright and shock, quickly tuning around and lashing out. She couldn't see whoever she was attacking because the room was dark and the windows were covered by the drapes, blocking out the moonlight, but none of that mattered to her.

The person, who had tapped her shoulder, caught one of her fists and held it tightly. This only made Rin try to hit the person harder with her other fist.

"Rin! _Rin_!"

The voice was familiar…

"Yukio!" Rin gasped, slowly lowering her one fist. She stopped struggling, too.

The lights flickered on – Yukio had turned them one – and Rin could now clearly see her brother.

"I-I… what are you doing here?" Rin questioned him.

"Are you surprised?"

"_Surprised_?! You fucking _scared _me!"

Yukio ignored her and headed over to the windows, opening the drapes on them. He then turned to face her. "I got them to bend some rules to let me room with you." He was smiling. "Also, we're the only ones in this dorm."

Rin was staring at him, blinking.

"You're dangerous, so I have to keep a close eye on you."

"What…? _Keep an eye on me_! What the hell is this? A freaking prison?!"

Yukio nodded his head. "Yes, and I'm the warden."

"No, no, _no_!" Rin was shaking her head. "I want my _own _room! This dormitory has only us, so I should get my own room! I can take next door."

"Sorry, sister, but you can't."

Rin stomped her foot. "We haven't shared a room since we were ten, Yukio! I'm a _teenage _girl, I can't share with you!"

"You want to become an Exorcist, right?" Yukio said, still smiling. "Then you should be able to bear with this."

"You little…" Rin began, but then she stopped herself. "Alright then! Bring it on!"

Yukio gave her an appraising look. "That's the spirit! Now, let's do today's homework!"

"What… h-homework?"

Yukio sighed. "Weren't you listening?"

"Sure, I'll do it! If I do it, you'll be happy, right?"

"Yes."

Sighing, Rin trudged over to one of the desks and set up her work. She sat down with Yukio standing over her shoulder, watching her closely as she did her homework.

'_This is misery!"_

**~X~**

'_This is soooo boring…' _Rin thought, resting her cheek against her hand. She was barely keeping her eyes open as she struggled to pay attention to the teacher. _'I thought cram school would be more interesting than this…'_

Rin's eyes slid shut. _'I'll just take a little nap…'_

"Okumura-san!"

Rin's head slipped and slammed into the desk. She then jumped to feet. "Y-yes!"

"Pay attention in class!"

"Yes, sir," Rin nodded her head.

With that, the teacher turned back to his lesson.

'_Oh jeez…' _Rin thought as she sat back down, stretching out her legs and leaning back in her seat. Her cobalt-blue eyes followed the teacher, but she wasn't really paying attention to him. _'I can't handle this textbook crap!'_

It was a late Friday afternoon – almost the end cram school – and Rin was utterly exhausted and bored out of her mind. She'd only been attending cram school since Monday, and she was already annoyed with it. Rin just wasn't good with any of this school stuff – sitting in a desk, writing notes, memorizing things, and then taking tests. It was her worse nightmare.

'_Oh gosh… actual school starts after this weekend!' _Rin thought in horror. She most certainly didn't know how she was going to manage normal homework _and _cram school homework.

"… and that will be all for today." The teacher announced.

Rin was the first one out of her seat. She swung her sword over her shoulder and quickly left the room. She hurried down the hallways of the cram school and picked a random door. Rin opened the door with her key and was greeted with the campus grounds of True Cross Academy.

'_I'm sooo going to talk to Yukio about this textbook shit. I need some in-the-field action to learn!' _Rin thought as she jogged through the nearly-empty school grounds.

What made cram school even more brutal for Rin was the fact that it went so late. When Rin had been in middle school, she used to take a nap as soon as she got home to the monastery after school. That was something she wouldn't be able to do when normal classes started.

'_And all this homework Yukio keeps giving me is brutal.' _Rin scowled as she finally reached the abandoned boy's dormitory. She entered the run-down building and hurried down the halls.

"Yukio~!" Rin shouted cheerfully, opening the door to room 602. Maybe she could convince her brother to help her with her homework.

Rin, however, was greeted with an empty and dark room.

"Where is he…?" Rin mumbled to herself, switching on the lights. She noticed a note on the desk, which was addressed to her. She headed over to the desk, picking up the note to read it.

_Rin,_

_I have a briefing to attend. I probably will not be back until late._

_Do not leave the dorm room and do not cause any trouble. AND do your homework, Rin!_

_Yukio_

"So four-eyes is gone, huh." Rin said, crumpling the note up into a little ball and tossing it into the garbage can across the room with pretty good accuracy. She grinned. "_Yes_! I am so _not _doing my homework!"

Rin quickly stripped herself of her school uniform and changed into some fluffy, dark blue pajamas. Smiling happily, she shut off the lights and crawled into bed.

'_I'll just get up early tomorrow morning and do my homework then…' _Rin thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**~X~**

**Soooo, that's the end of this chapter! Once again, sorry for how long it took me to update. Also, I'll be leaving the polls up for a few more chapters probably before taking them down. So everyone vote! I WILL NOT count votes in the reviews!**

**Sorry for any silly grammar mistakes!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
